Caballero de Medianoche
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: A lo Cyrano de Bergerac, Jasper de Whitlock, debe escribir cartas en nombre de su mejor amigo, destinadas a lograr que la dama cortejada se enamore de su autor. Así empezarán los problemas y la diversión en esta encantadora historia de amor… ADAPTACION. Alice X Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Caballero de Medianoche**

**Antología: ¿donde esta mi héroe?**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola, esta es una nueva adaptación que quiero continuar, las anteriores historias las tiene en su pagina de fanfiction yuli09. Yo continuare con las historias que faltan, porque de verdad son muy entretenidas y me encantan. Ojala también les guste.**

**Capitulo 1**

Un torneo en Rouen

"Jasper, ¡ayuda!"

Jasper de vio hacia arriba de la mesa dentro de la carpa rayada color azul y blanco.

Al abrirse la carpa, vio a Félix de Volturi ir hacia él tan rápido como podía.

Félix era tres años más joven que Jasper, y no era de la clase de hombre que corriera por cualquier cosa. Normalmente se movía en forma lenta, con renuencia al ejercicio, y nunca levantaba la voz. Algunos podrían llamarlo flojo, pero Jasper sabía que no lo era.

Félix era un hombre dedicado y tranquilo.

La túnica de Félix estaba rota, su cara pálida.

Jasper se puso de pie inmediatamente, su carta olvidada cuando vio el pánico reflejado en los ojos verdes de Félix.

El hombre más joven se precipitó en la carpa directamente con él.

"¿Qué pasa, Félix?"

Félix tomó el brazo de Jasper y lo jaló hacia la entrada. "Ven rápido. James necesita ayuda. Están a punto de partirlo por la mitad."

Jasper no vaciló. Girando se zafó del brazo de Félix, recogió sus cosas, la espada que tenía al lado del catre y se la ajustó cuando corrió hacia la liza donde James había estado entrenando.

.

El hermano mayor de Félix, James, el cuarto conde de Volturi, era un hombre de muchos enemigos y uno de los amigos más íntimos de Jasper. No era la primera vez en que Jasper había escuchado que adversarios atacaran a un hombre mientras practicaba en los confines de un torneo pero le acongojaba que pudieran atacar a James en forma tan cobarde.

Nadie alguna vez atacaría a un amigo suyo con impunidad. Jasper tendría las cabezas de los malvados.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

Se detuvo bruscamente en cuando llegó al campo donde James estaba en medio de lo qué parecían ser varias mujeres.

Para ser preciso, las mujeres parecían hambrientas de hombre y al conde siempre le seguían este tipo de mujeres ya que este estaba todavía en la flor de la vida de su vida y en forma.

Rodearon a James como un mar de tiburones hambrientos ante una pequeña porción de carne.

Entre otras cosas.

Una mujer rubia alta y esbelta gritó, "James! Tome mi lazo."

"¡Lo quiero, Lord James!"

"Lárguese de aqui, vaca gorda." Gritó otra mujer, "No puedo verlo."

"¡Lord James me tocó!"

Los gritos de las mujeres estaban ensordeciendo al pobre hombre que estaba en el centro, en un esfuerzo por contactarlo a codazos y empujones. James estaba tratando de salir desesperadamente, pero cuanto más trataba de huir, las damas estrechaban más el círculo.

Jasper se echó a reír al ver uno de los hombres más fuertes en Christendom ser capturado y empujado por simples mujeres. No tan a menudo se veía a James de Volturi de esa forma.

Y Jasper tuvo que admitir que disfrutaba ver a su amigo perdido por una vez. Era placentero saber que James era ser humano y no el demonio desalmado de la leyenda Volturi.

"James?" llamó Jasper, alzando su voz para asegurarse de que se oyera sobre la de las mujeres. "La sanguijuela me dio la crema que usted pidió. Dijo que su salpullido debe mejorar pronto, pero mientras tanto, "Es muy contagioso."

El silencio descendió en la multitud casi inmediatamente.

"¿Qué dijo? Preguntó una de las mujeres

"Imprudente", repitió otra

"No tengo ningún deseo de otro salpullido", intervino otra, retirándose del círculo.

"¿Qué tan contagioso es?" preguntó James, sus ojos azules bailando con alegre travesura cuando se unió al juego.

Jasper puso el semblante serio, su tono grave. "Sumamente. La sanguijuela dice que debes ser puesto en cuarentena antes de que lo extiendas por el castillo y enfermes a todo el que este cerca de ti. Dijo que podía causar ceguera si no eras cuidadoso."

Una mujer chilló y saltó hacia atrás mientras la multitud se retiró como un todo, alejándose de James. Algunas de las mujeres más inteligentes miraron a Jasper escépticamente.

"¿Qué clase de salpullido es este?" Una mujer baja y de cabello oscuro preguntó. "Nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa y no veo ningún salpullido sobre Lord James."

Jasper dejó caer su mirada en la zona justo debajo del cinturón del hombre. "Eso es porque reside en un lugar más confidencial." Él chasqueó su lengua y le dijo a su amigo. "La próxima vez que te diga que te abstengas de casas de mala reputación, ¿me escucharas?, ¿verdad?"

Las mujeres hicieron varios ruidos angustiosos y salieron inmediatamente del campo de liza.

James miro hacia Jasper con una mezcla del regocijo e instintos homicidas. "No estoy seguro de si debo agradecerte por eso, o golpearte."

Jasper le ofreció una abierta sonrisa. "¿Hubieses preferido que te abandonara?"

James se frotó su cuello y frunció el ceño al ver la señal sobre su mano donde una de las mujeres lo había arañado y dijo cuando vio la sangre. "Errrr…no, supongo que no, pero hubiese deseado que pudieras haber pensado en una historia mejor."

"Muy bien, entonces la próxima vez les diré que estás comprometido."

James río abiertamente. "Es un evento que no ocurrirá. La tierra se secará mucho antes de que el conde de Volturi alguna vez tenga a una novia."

"Nunca debes decir nunca, mi amigo", Advirtió Jasper. Muchos hombres más obstinados que tu han proclamado eso y caído bajo la flecha de cupido."

"Puede ser, pero no soy como otros hombres."

Y tampoco Jasper lo era, ya que los dos tenían una vocación diferente, una que no incluía en sus vidas la idea del matrimonio.

Ni el ni James se casarían alguna vez. Había demasiadas vidas que dependían de ambos. Demasiadas personas que recurrían a ellos en busca de protección.

Una esposa nunca comprendería sus compromisos.

James se reunió con él, y fueron hacia atrás de las carpas. "Sólo prométame una cosa, Jasper."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que en el día en que veas que me comprometa con alguien sin excepción, me atravesarás con la espada."

Jasper se río de eso. "¿Preferirías estar muerto que casado?"

La cara de James se volvió hacia él mortalmente seria. "Si, lo preferiría."

Jasper asintió con comprensión. Como su madre, la madre de James tuvo una muerte violenta durante la infancia de su hijo. Eso había sido una de las cosas que habían forjado su amistad hacía muchos años, una tragedia compartida que permitió que ellos se comprendieran entre si.

Con el paso de los años, más tragedias les habían unido más cerca, actualmente eran casi como hermanos.

"Muy bien. Pero todavía digo que un compromiso es lo que tú necesitas para mantener el orden con tu legión de admiradoras y fanáticas. Una esposa las detendría y te permitiría un poco de tiempo para continuar con tu empresa sin damas que se te lanzaran."

La diversión regresó a los ojos de James. "Hmmm, una esposa que fuera una dama. Consígueme a una moza con sensatez, que es por la que puedo ser tentado, Jasper, y yo podría aceptar eso."

Francfort, Alemania

Tres meses después.

El rugido de la muchedumbre era ensordecedor, pero eso sucedía siempre cuando James de Volturi entraba al campo de liza.

Los Caballeros estaban vestidos con la armadura de torneo, cuando fueron presentados por los heraldos a la multitud deseosa que se había reunido para el deporte del día.

Jasper se quedó en el fondo, mirando la espalda de James como lo hacía siempre. Era lo que hacia mejor. Su hermano, Peter, se había referido a menudo a el como su ancla. Mientras otros querían orgullo y fama, Jasper trataba solamente de proteger a aquellos a quienes quería.

Se había dado cuenta desde tiempo atrás que el orgullo y riqueza no representaban nada mientras estaba de pie sobre la tumba de alguien que le era querido.

Nada causaba comodidad o tibieza.

Nada causaba la verdadera felicidad.

Solamente la amistad y la fraternidad hacían eso.

Y, por supuesto, el amor.

Jasper no necesitaba que trovadores escribieran canciones sobre él amor. El no tenía ningún deseo de ser el objeto del deseo de cualquier mujer.

Excepto de una.

Ella cuyo nombre no se atrevía a decir porque era algo que nunca podría tener.

Hacía mucho tiempo, en una nación estéril, cuando no había sido nada más que un niño hambriento que anhelaba un hogar, había hecho la promesa de que, mientras viviera, dedicaría su vida a ayudar otros a regresar junto con las familias que los quisieron.

Hogar. Fue una de las cosas de las que había carecido cuando creció. Si, Peter lo había querido, pero como niños no habían tenido ningún hogar legítimo. Whitlock había sido áspero y espantoso.

Normandía había sido interminable y poco amistosa, e incluso ahora no quería saber mas de ninguna tierra mas allá del mar.

Lo único en lo que Jasper alguna vez había sido capaz de confiar era en los tres hombres a quienes consideraba su familia - Peter de Whitlock, Edward Masen y James de Volturi.

Peter y Edward habían permitido que él sobreviviera a los horrores de su infancia en Whitlock, y James había sido el que lo había mantenido cuerdo y entero mientras vivía en el infierno que era una prisión Sarracena.

No había nada que no haría para ellos.

"¿Si?"

Jasper contempló a James, que estaba a su derecha, montando a su caballo.

Una vez colocado sobre su caballo, James le lanzó una sonrisa burlona. "¿Soñando despierto otra vez, hombre? Recoge tu espada y mantente listo."

Jasper se mofó de él. "¿Soñar despierto? ¡Ja! Simplemente tramando la manera en las que pienso gastar mis ganancias este día cuando te tiren del caballo."

James se río de eso en voz alta. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la cinta roja que Jasper había atado alrededor de sus bíceps.

"¿Quién es la afortunada dama?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

Sonrío a sabiendas. "Quizá tendré un poco de compasión por ti y dejaré que me des algunos golpes antes de que te humille. Con un poco de suerte, ella podría querer besar tus heridas."

Si solo Jasper pudiera tener tanta suerte. Pero Ay, su dama estaba lejos de él. Sería así siempre. No era posible que un guijarro tocara una estrella. Y ella era una estrella. Brillante, brillante. Aún ahora tan por encima de el, que no podía mirarla porque temía no poder contenerse y podría reclamarla.

Echó un vistazo a la cinta en sus bíceps y su corazón dolió.

Los heraldos les llamaron para jugar en el campo y el día resultó ser uno largo. Jasper estaba cansado del circuito del torneo. A diferencia de James, no veía ningún uso para esto. Pero se mantenía al pendiente por la lealtad que le tenía a su amigo.

James necesitaba que el que lo protegiese estuviera más allá del soborno.

Y por el precio de la cabeza de James, esas personas eran muy pocas y raras.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó a su fin, Jasper se encontró con James y Félix, caminando hacia sus carpas con algunas mujeres que trataron de agarrarse de James y hacerle proposiciones deshonestas.

"Es una triste visión, ¿no?" Preguntó Félix cansadamente. "Yo pienso que debo decirle al herrero haga un casco más grande por la mañana con el propósito de que puede encajar sobre la cabeza cada vez mas grande de James."

Jasper sonrió por eso. "Efectivamente, pero temo que podríamos tener una escasez de acero si tratáramos de acomodar su fea cabeza."

James se burló. "Solo están celosos. Tengo mi elección de compañeras de cama, mientras que ustedes dos duermen a solas."

Jasper posó una perspicaz mirada sobre Félix. "Me parece, equipo, que hay solamente espacio en su cama para su ego y para él, y me maravilla pensar cómo alguna vez se las arregla para que una mujer quepa con dificultad en ella."

Félix se río.

"Que una erupción caiga sobre ambos", dijo James.

Jasper sonrío. "Y una sobre tu ego."

James lanzó un gruñido, caminando con su mirada hacia abajo como si trajera un cordón nudoso sobre su armadura.

Cuando doblaron una carpa, una sombra captó la mirada de Jasper. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un hombre caminó concentrado en James, arrastrando una daga.

Antes de que el asesino pudiera contactar a su amigo, Jasper lo agarró y, después de una breve lucha, lanzó al hombre al suelo.

Jasper lo desarmó rápidamente y lo sujetó tomándolo por el cuello.

James torció su boca con disgusto. "Estos intentos sobre mi vida se están poniendo muy monótonos."

Jasper lo miró divertido. "Reza por que no se pongan exitosos."

James asintió con la cabeza cuando jaló al asesino hacia arriba. "Gracias, Jasper. Félix y yo lo entregaremos a los guardias. ¿Podrías unirte con nosotros en el salón?"

Jasper se fue tocar la cinta sobre su brazo, solamente para darse cuenta de que había sido rota durante la pelea.

Su estómago gruño. "No" contestó, tengo algo que hacer."

"No otra carta." gimió Félix. "Juro, Jasper, que escribes mas que yo y eso que soy un juglar."

Jasper no dijo nada cuando lo dejaron solo. En vez de eso, buscó en el suelo hasta que encontró los restos harapientos de su cinta.

Se relajó visiblemente, los sujetó en su mano y sacó la carta afuera de su túnica, donde la había atado fuertemente contra su pecho.

Le había sido entregada sólo esta mañana cuando se había estado poniendo su armadura para el torneo.

Rompió el sello escocés, y cuando abrió la carta, encontró unas hebras diminutas de pelo marrón.

Su pelo.

Lo sujetó fuerte en sus manos, no queriendo dejarlo ir. Lo levantó a su cara, y olfateó hasta el rastro más pálido de su olor.

Jasper sonrío.

Entonces, leyó la carta ansiosamente.

_**Mí querido Guerrero:**_

_**Espero que esta lo encuentre bien e ileso. Temo que el último mensajero a quien usted envió no será sobornado para llevar otra de sus cartas para mí. Parece que lo dañé bastante en mi entusiasmo para aliviarlo de la carga de su bolso.**_

_**Solamente espero que su tobillo cure pronto.**_

_**Sus palabras me llegaron profundamente, y estoy realmente apenada de que este nostálgico. Pensé en enviarle un pedazo de tierra pero me di cuenta de que podría ser algo ridículo cargarlo con eso. ¿Para no mencionar que estaría muy sucio su bolso? Y si lo dejara caer, usted no podría reclamarlo.**_

_**Así que pensaba que quizás mi pelo podría traerle un poco de felicidad. Espero que usted no note que al final de la hebra el cabello esta un poco quemado. Temo que aprendí una lección valiosa anteayer.**_

_**Mientras soñaba despierta en usted y su última carta, me distraje en la cocina y no estaba prestando atención hacia donde puse la vela.**_

_**Pero descubrí algo más importante. Las despensas se incendian fácilmente. Y una vez quemado, la arenisca es imposible limpiar. El cocinero me ha prohibido la entrada eternamente a la cocina y al principio me prohibió participar en sus servicios otra vez.**_

_**Después de que se apaciguó un poco, me ha consentido el derecho de comer por fin, pero solamente mientras jure nunca más entrar en sus dominios.**_

_**Lo extraño, mi muy querido. Sepa que donde usted este esta noche, mis pensamientos y mi corazón están con usted. Por favor se cuida y ¡Dios quiera concederle paz y salud hasta que se encuentre en casa otra vez con aquellos que le aman.**_

_**Alguna vez suya.**_

_**A**_

Jasper sujetó la carta sobre su corazón. Cómo quería a esta mujer. La necesitaba.

Si solo fuera James. Entonces el podría cortejarla. Proponerle matrimonio.

Pero como Jasper de Whitlock, nunca podría hacer nada más que morirse de pena por su estrella, sabiendo que nunca llegaría el día en que pudieran estar juntos.

El la había encontrado únicamente para perderla.

El destino era a menudo despiadado.

Suspirando, tomó su carta y fue hacia su carpa. Por lo menos allí, por un momento, podría fingir ser otra persona.

Alguien que podía brindar su fidelidad y su amor a su dama.

INGLATERRA

11 Meses después

Felicitaciones, Lord James. Nunca pensé vivir para ver el día cuando usted tendría novia."

James miró hacia arriba cuando las palabras del noble más viejo taladraron en sus orejas. No tenía más que cinco minutos que se había sentado para romper el ayuno después de una mañana pesada de practicar en la liza.

Estaba acalorado y sudoroso, y no muy seguro de que había escuchado al hombre correctamente.

"¿Una novia?" Repitió James escépticamente.

La cara marchita del anciano le sonrío radiantemente, y sus desvanecidos ojos marrones estaban brillantes de buenos deseos. "Y una heredera escocesa, añadió, nada menos.

Un excelente partido que usted ha escogido, mi niño. Muy bueno efectivamente." Dio una palmada a James en la espalda y salió del comedor.

Asombrado, James frunció el ceño y regresó a su comida. Edward duda el noble se había vuelto tonto con la vejez.

Eso fue lo que pensó.

Ése fue el primero de muchos encuentros, y continúo toda la mañana mientras seguía con sus ocupaciones, James solo podía pensar en una persona que difundiría el infundado chisme respecto a él.

Jasper de Whitlock.

Se sonrió. Jasper le había prometido paz mientras estaban en Inglaterra para el espectáculo anual de armas en Stantington. Cada noble en Inglaterra, tanto como el rey, estaba aquí para el evento.

Junto con los hombres habían venido sus numerosas hijas solteras que buscaban todas ansiosamente a maridos con monederos abundantes.

En otras palabras, lo estaban buscando todas.

Normalmente, habría sido acechado y acosado por las mujeres hambrientas de riqueza que codiciaban sus posesiones, su destreza en la cama, y su cuerpo.

En ese orden.

Jasper lo había prometido que regresaría a casa para este espectáculo, y mantendría a las mujeres y sus madres intrigantes lejos de él.

James todavía no sabía por qué su regreso a Inglaterra era tan importante para Jasper. Después de todo, el hombre no le debía nada y era muy libre de dejar su servicio en cualquier momento.

De todos modos, Jasper había querido que ellos volvieran a casa y por tanto a James le había complacido aunque odiaba estar en Inglaterra, donde el pasado lo perseguía intensamente.

Una quincena en Inglaterra, mi amigo. 'Eso es todo lo que te pido. No debes temer, retendré a las mozas deseosas lejos de ti.

Debía haber sabido que Jasper cumpliría su palabra. Lo había hecho siempre.

Una boda.

James se río de la idea otra vez. Dejaría a Jasper inventar tal relato.

Le debía una jarra de cerveza a su amigo para su inventiva.

"James?"

James se detuvo a medio camino al otro lado del jardín cuando escuchó el llamado inseguro de una voz femenina poco familiar.

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre una mujer de buen ver que parecía tener más o menos la edad de Jasper.

Había algo en ella que le era vagamente familiar, como si se hubiesen conocido alguna vez pero no podía recordarla realmente.

Su pelo negro estaba trenzado con una cinta roja oscura. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia lo rollizo, y sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul, lucían dulces, casi como los ojos de un cervatillo.

Ella era lo suficientemente bonita para mirar pero estaba lejos de parecerse a las criadas altas y esbeltas que giraron su cabeza al pasar el por ahí.

Ella le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa acogedora que le dio a el un impulso repentino de escapar.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, cruzó la distancia entre ellos y se lanzó en sus brazos.

"¡Oh, James!" gritó, con un áspero acento escocés. "¡Usted me ha hecho la mujer más feliz sobre tierra!"

El se quedó de pie inexpresivamente cuando lo abrazó. "¿Disculpe? Señora, ¿quién es usted?"

Ella río de eso y se retiró. "¿Quién soy? Oh, James, eres muy divertido, estoy segura de eso."

Ella se volvió al hombre y la mujer que había llegado con ella. Alcanzaron el descanso justo detrás de ella.

James conocía al hombre, pero no lo había visto en algunos años.

Estando de pie era dos pulgadas mas alto, con un cuerpo que estaba hecho para matar a cualquier hombre lo suficientemente tonto que se atravesara en su camino, Edward Masen era conocido más por su reputación que por otra cosa. Su fluido cabello era solamente ligeramente más corto que el de James', y los verdes ojos de Edward miraron a James y la dama desconocida con curiosidad.

"Lord Edward." Saludó James, inclinando su cabeza hacia el conde. "Ha pasado largo tiempo."

Y así había sido. En algunos aspectos parecía una eternidad. James acababa de ganar sus estímulos. Durante la fiesta, Edward declaró ante el consejo que había salvado su vida en más de una ocasión.

No le des a nadie la espalda.

Edward, lo saludó. "Si. Tengo que decirte que, estaba algo sorprendido cuando mi prima me dijo que iba a casarse contigo, me dije a mi mismo este no parece el James de Volturi sobre el que todos hablan."

Un escalofrío le recorrió sobre la espalda.

No estaba seguro de qué parte de esa declaración lo asustó más. Miró atrás a la rolliza.

"No comprendo" Preguntó. "¿Prima?"

La mujer sonrío radiantemente. "¿Recuerdas? Le dije que mi prima Isabella "- señaló a la dama de hermoso cabello castaño rojizo que estaba de pie junto a Edward. -" Se había casado con Lord Edward en mi carta. Usted dijo en su carta que usted y Edward se conocían."

"¿Mi carta?" Repitió en un susurro asustado.

"Si", dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Usted no lo recuerda?"Cambió de lugar más cerca de él. "¿James? ¿Esta usted bien? Parece enfermo."

Estaba enfermo. Enfermo de su estómago, para ser preciso. Discúlpeme por un momento. Por favor.

James no esperó por el permiso. Rompió a correr por el pasillo al salón con una velocidad que solamente había usado en batalla mientras perseguía a alguien que deseaba enviar al infierno...

¡Qué raro", dijo Alice cuando observó a su novio irse a gran velocidad. "¿Qué crees que le pase?"

Edward miro divertido a Isabella. Sentido común, sin duda."

Isabella le golpeó ligeramente sobre el estómago. Deberías avergonzarte. Alice podría pensar que estas hablando en serio."

"Lo hago." Eludió su próximo golpe juguetón. "Pero no digo que James evite a Alice por que no le guste. El se alejaría del camino de cualquier mujer con intenciones matrimoniales."

Isabella jadeó con fingida indignación. Oh, muchas gracias. Nunca me di cuenta de que era una cruz tan infame para ti."

Alice hizo caso omiso de su prima que bromeaba con su marido. Había aprendido el día en que conoció a Edward de que él y Isabella compartían un amor profundo y respetuoso entre si. Ellos dos vivían para molestarse.

Pero eso no distraía su atención de lo que realmente importaba. "¿Piensas que James cambió de opinión?"

Isabella se burló de esa idea. "No, amor. Sin duda el tenía otros deberes más apremiantes. Estoy bastante segura de que el volverá a tu lado tan pronto como pueda."

Eso esperaba. La alternativa no era una muy idea agradable. Había viajado hasta ahí tan sólo para verlo, y en verdad su recibimiento tan frío la cortó profundamente.

¿Había hecho ella algo mal?

¿No habían significado nada para el las cartas que le había escrito?

Insegura y temerosa de lo que su reacción significaba, Alice se excusó y fue hacia el castillo.

Entró en la enorme torre principal y se abrió paso, subiendo por las escaleras de piedra que conducían a sus aposentos sobre un piso superior.

Seguramente no había malinterpretado las intenciones de Lord James. Seguramente. Nerviosa, se dirigió en seguida a un bolso que tenía sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana. Siempre guardaba sus pertenencias más valoradas dentro de la oscura maleta curtida.

Sus Cartas

Ella sacó una carta, la que estaba en la parte superior de todas, que a su vez estaban aseguradas con una cinta roja especial que combinaba con la que usaba ella siempre

Del mismo tono que la que le había enviado a James mientras estaba en Alemania. Con manos temblorosas, abrió la misiva.

Cuando leyó la escritura elegante y suelta, un placer familiar se extendió a través de ella, calentando cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

**Mi muy Querida Alice:**

**El sol se ha puesto ahora y me encuentro fuera del pueblo de Francfort. El torneo estuvo bien hoy. **

**Pero estoy algo aburrido por los eventos, por la multitud y más especialmente por los caballeros que cuentan sus nobles actos.**

**He descubierto que me aburro mucho últimamente.**

**Extraño muchísimo Inglaterra, pero Escocia aún más. ¿Extraño?, ¿no? He estado en las Tierras Altas solo una vez y solo brevemente.**

**Ahora cuando leo sus cartas, puedo sentir la respiración del viento escocés sobre mi piel, recordar el dulce aroma del aire. El sonido de su voz que me llama.**

**Aprecio la historia de sus experiencias en la cocina. Como usted, no tenía idea de cuán fácilmente podía uno quemar una despensa, tampoco sabía cuán duro es limpiar el hollín de arenisca. Estoy agradecido de que al menos usted no se haya lastimado y siento que haya sido echada de las cocinas para siempre.**

**Al menos me alegro de que el cocinero haya decidido dejarla comer nuevamente.**

**Como siempre, usted me recuerda las cosas que son apacibles y sencillas, y deja una sonrisa en mis labios cuando pienso en usted.**

**Estaba emocionado esta mañana cuando el mensajero vino con su carta. Ésta todavía mantiene el olor de sus dulces manos sobre ella. Más y más, me encuentro buscándola. Busco mi conexión con usted.**

**Sus palabras me guían a través de los días y especialmente en las largas noches mientras me quedo lejos de casa y de familiar consuelo. Sé que nos hemos visto solo una vez, y con todo siento que la conozco de una manera en que nunca he conocido a alguien.**

**La extraño, Alice. Cada momento de mi día lo ocupo en preguntarme cómo está usted y si algo la ha hecho sonreír en mi ausencia.**

**Tengo el bucle de cabello que usted me envió. Lo llevo puesto dentro de un anillo que descansa sobre mi corazón para recordarme sus palabras suaves y su bondad. Esta es mi posesión, más preciada, eso y las cartas que usted envía.**

**En verdad, no puedo imaginar vivir en un mundo donde usted no sea parte de él. Si pudiera, ocuparía gustosamente el resto de mi vida, haciéndola feliz.**

**Encuéntreme en Inglaterra a mi vuelta, mi señora, y allí haré verdadero el deseo más profundo de mi corazón. Un beso de sus labios tiernos y una promesa de mi corazón al suyo.**

**Hasta entonces, dulces sueños para usted.**

**Por siempre su caballero: **

**J.**

Alice cerró los ojos y sujetó la carta cerca de su corazón. James la quería. Estaba segura de eso. Seguramente ningún hombre podía escribir palabras tan tiernas a menos que las sintiera.

Pero quizás las había malinterpretado.

Habían sonado como una propuesta en las primeras doce veces que la había leído, pero ahora que había visto James otra vez, no estaba tan segura. El había actuado como si realmente no tuviera idea de quién era ella, y ellos dos se habían estado escribiendo por mas de un año.

"Alice?"

Se volvió para encontrar a Isabella en la entrada.

"¿Esta todo bien?"

Alice asintió, dobló la carta y la devolvió a la cartera. Las palabras de James habían sido escritas solo para ella, y nunca había querido compartir con nadie sus preciados sentimientos. "Sólo estoy tratando de comprender la reacción de James."

Por las cartas que el le había escrito a ella, había esperado que la tomara en sus brazos y lanzara gritos de placer ante su presencia. En vez de eso, el se había excusado y echado a correr como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

¿Podía haberle estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?

¿Pero por qué haría eso?

Sus cartas habían sido inocentes al principio, solamente pequeñas notas entre ellos sobre el clima y algunas cosas sin importancia.

El había sido el primero que había convertido sus misivas en algo más serio.

Quizás había pensado que ella era otra mujer. Quizás había pensado que ella era tan hermosa y elegante como su prima Bella, y ahora, habiéndola visto a ella otra vez, estaba desilusionado y arrepentido de sus palabras.

Tembló ante la idea.

No, seguramente no. Había compartido a demasiado de sí con ella. La dijo de la muerte de su madre, de su pasado atroz.

Le había contado cosas que ciertamente no había compartido con nadie más.

"Los hombres pueden ser bestias extrañas." Isabella dijo silenciosamente cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso llave. "No tienes idea que difícil tiempo pase cuando conocí a Edward. Era grosero e insufrible, tratando de poner siempre distancia entre nosotros."

Alice la vio en forma incrédula. "Encuentro eso difícil de creer."

"Si, pero es verdad. Pienso que atrapaste a James desprevenido. Dale tiempo de pensar claramente y estoy segura que cumplirá sus promesas."

Alice asintió, aunque parte de ella todavía quería llorar al hacerse añicos todos sus sueños.

Todo había iniciado tan simple al principio. Después de la muerte de su hermano, había ido a Francia cumplir con el último deseo de su hermano - devolver el emblema heráldico de James al conde y agradecer al hombre por salvar la vida de su hermano y devolverlo a casa.

Una vez en Francia, ella había sido cautivada por la destreza de combate del hombre en la liza, por la fuerza de su espada cuando estaba entrenando.

Y cuando James se había quitado su casco y había visto sus rasgos impecablemente esculpidos, había estado encantada.

Nunca un hombre podría ser más hermoso que él.

James había estado apurado cuando había dejado el campo, solamente tuvo el tiempo justo de hablar unas rápidas palabras antes de que tuviera que partir como un rayo.

Enmudeció al verlo y por eso no había sido capaz de explicarle su propósito para estar ahí o llamarlo.

Sus manos habían temblado tan gravemente que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado caer el emblema de James hasta otro caballero si este no lo hubiera recuperado del suelo y devuelto a sus frías manos.

'"Perdone su apuro, mi dama", había dicho el caballero. "James está a menudo apurado e intenta dejar la liza y llegar a su carpa antes de que sea rodeado por la multitud."

Ella había mirado hacia arriba a la cara de otro hombre apuesto. Su cabello largo, rubio, le había recordado a la mayor parte de los hombres que adornaban sus Tierras altas. Sus profundos ojos azules eran cálidos y amistosos.

"Solamente deseaba devolverle esto", había dicho ella, se preguntaba por qué no estaba con la lengua atada con este otro hombre. Siempre se había sentido incómoda alrededor del sexo opuesto. Pero por alguna razón este desconocido, sin considerar sus atributos masculinos, la había hecho sentir cómoda.

El caballero había visto su mano y frunció el ceño al ver la insignia de la espada y el escudo. "¿Dónde consiguió esto?"

"Pertenecía a mi hermano. Regresó a casa con esto"

Una mano afectuosa había cubierto la suya, y ella había temblado al sentir en sus dedos las callosidades de los de el, al sonido de su sedosa voz.

. "¿ Cual es el nombre de su hermano, mi señora?"

"Riley Brandon."

Una luz distante se encendió en sus ojos azules, como si hubiera estado recordando el pasado. Le había ofrecido una sonrisa dulce y amistosa.

"Usted es Alice."

Una sensación del calor le recorrió por la espina dorsal por la manera en que había dicho su nombre.

"¿Usted me conoce?"

"Si, mi dama, su hermano hablaba de usted a menudo."

"¿Usted estaba con ellos en aquellas tierras?"

Su sonrisa se había congelado cuando había asentido. Sus ojos reflejaban el mismo dolor que los que su hermano había tenido siempre que recordaba los años en que había sido hecho prisionero por los Sarracenos.

Entonces ella había sabido quién era este hombre. Riley había hablado de la mano derecha de James. Era un hombre que se había mantenido en las sombra mientras que James había adquirido fama y renombre. Era uno de los hombres que nunca habían permitido que otros conocieran su nombre, pero sin embargo había confortado y protegido a muchos.

"Usted es el espectro."

Por un instante había parecido incómodo ante sus palabras

.

"¿Cómo es que sabe ese nombre?"

"Mi hermano nunca habló a alguien aparte de mí sobre su hermandad", ella se apresuro a asegurarlo. "Nunca hubo secretos entre él y yo. Y no le he hablado nunca de sus relatos a ningún alma viviente. Se lo aseguro. El solamente quería que yo los conociera antes de su muerte con el propósito de que yo pudiera cumplir su juramento."

El desconocido se había estremecido ante sus noticias como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado. Esto había hecho que su trato hacia el fuera mas tierno, ella también compartía ese pesar por la pérdida de tan noble hombre.

"¿Riley está muerto? ¿Cómo pasó?"

"Por una enfermedad. Se contagió de viruela la pasada primavera ."

"Siento su pérdida, mi señora. Riley era un buen hombre." Había cerrado su mano sobre la insignia y se había alejado de ella.

"Devolveré esto a James y le diré las noticias."

"Espere."

El se detuvo y miró hacia atrás..

"No sé su nombre."

Toda emoción había desaparecido de su cara, y se había vuelto el hombre de la leyenda justo ante sus ojos. "Soy el espectro, mi señora.

No tengo ningún nombre legítimo. No en este mundo."

"¿Usted puede ayudarme a llegar a Lord James para agradecerle por proteger a mi hermano mientras fue encarcelado por lo menos?"

Apartó la mirada ante esa petición. "A James no le gusta que le agradezcan personalmente."

"¿Puedo escribirle por lo menos entonces?"

El espectro había asentido. "Si. Veré que lo reciba."

La había dejado tan rápidamente que no había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de agradecer al misterioso caballero.

Por eso era qué le habían llamado el espectro. Su hermano le había contado muchas historias de la hermandad de la espada - los hombres que se habían reunido para librarse de la prisión de los sarracenos donde todos habían sido prisioneros.

Lord James había sido llamado el hacedor de viudas debido a la fuerza de su espada y a la buena voluntad de matar a quienquiera que amenazara a aquellos que estuvieran bajo su protección.

El espectro era quien había sido el único que podía recabar la información para ellos y había actuado como parapeto entre los guardianes y prisioneros. Por eso incontables veces había sido castigado, ya que eso servía como distracción mientras los otros hacían un túnel para escapar.

Incluso ahora, después de mas de un año de escribirle cartas a James, Alice no sabía el nombre de ese caballero misterioso. Le había preguntado a James el nombre solamente una vez, y su respuesta había sido muy concisa y extraña.

El no es nadie mi señora, mi dama. Solamente un fantasma hueco y atormentado que es mejor dejar en el pasado, no hablemos de él.

Ella nunca mas había preguntado por el. Sus fantasías habían sido rápidamente eclipsadas por el caballero intrépido que le escribía. Del hombre que le abrió de tal manera su corazón, que el suyo se había quedado impotente contra el amor que la agobió.

Quizás Isabella tuviese razón.

James había compartido tanto con ella que tal vez su aparición lo había asustado. Tal vez le avergonzara su franqueza con ella y ahora quizás requería de un tiempo breve para acostumbrarse a su presencia física.

Si, eso era.

El solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aceptar las confidencias que habían compartido.

**Comenten…**

**La historia es súper romántica espero que les interese como a mi. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2

Jasper, has sido como un hermano todos estos años. "Es una maldita lástima que tenga que matarte ahora." El tono furioso de James era bajo y letal. Aún así, resonó a través del vacío pasillo donde Jasper estaba sentado comiendo un pequeño bocadillo que había sacado con apuro esa noche del salón vacío.

Jasper se atragantó con su pan ante las inesperadas palabras y el claro sentido de la voz de James.

Los ojos de James estaban fríos y desdeñosos, carentes de la amistad que Jasper estaba acostumbrado a ver en él.

'"Eso es", dijo James , mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban por la rabia. "Adelante, ahógate. No voy ni siquiera a molestarme en tratar de salvarte, es mejor que mueras de asfixia. Antes de que mueras ¿Podrías por lo menos decirme como es que me voy a casar por lo menos?"

Jasper se ahogó aún más.

James iba a matarlo por esto.

Cuando Jasper extendió la mano para tomar su hidromiel y ayudar a limpiar su garganta, James continuó con su enfático discurso.

"Por lo visto, Jasper, he estado escribiendo a mi futura esposa. Y sólo para dejarlo en claro, déjame repetir eso. He estado escribiendo a mi futura esposa.

Su voz se intensificó y empezó a arder ¿No piensas que es algo difícil para mí hacer tal cosa, ya que yo no escribo a nadie, hmm?

¿Pero entonces debido a que yo no escribo, quién es el que responde a todas mis cartas personales? Oh, Si, ya sé... "Es….. Jasper. Tu."

Jasper tomó un profundo trago de hidromiel con su mente hecha un caos. El había esperado, esto claro que si, pero creía que tendría un poco mas de tiempo para pensar alguna manera para alejarse de esta demencia.

"Tu me dijiste que respondiera tus cartas, que las viera siempre, que no te molestara con su contenido." Dijo Jasper.

"Responder a mis cartas no requiere un compromiso. Dime algo de esta mujer. ¿Es por lo menos adinerada?"

"Es muy simpática."

¡"Jasper!"

James le dirigió una furiosa mirada tan siniestra que Jasper casi podía creer en los relatos que afirmaban que James había vendido su alma a Lucifer.

Si Jasper hubiera sido otro hombre que no fuera el espectro, podría haberse estremecido un poco, pero Jasper nunca antes se estremeció por la cólera de ningún hombre, y especialmente menos de James'.

Se habían conocido por mucho tiempo y sabían demasiado uno del otro para que Jasper tuviese miedo.

Pero cuando se molestaba con el, bueno, eso era otro tema completamente diferente.

"¿Qué me respondes?" preguntó James , su tono aún más furioso. "¿Ésta es una broma? ¿Quién es esta mujer que afirma que le he propuesto matrimonio?"

Jasper mantuvo la mirada fija en James tranquilamente y se preguntó cómo se había metido en este lío.

Desafortunadamente, lo sabía.

Esto como todos los males de la tierra, había venido de una mujer.

Y ella no era cualquier mujer.

Como Eva con Adan, ella lo había atraído hacia el desastre contra su voluntad y su sentido común. Cuando debía de haber corrido, el

se había quedado, y ahora pagaría un precio excesivo por eso.

Su perdición tenía un nombre.

Alice.

Alice con una cabellera Negra y azules y oro de tan brillantes. Era una mujer pequeña, algo llana en apariencia, pero tenía una belleza interior que lo había cautivado desde el momento en que había leído su primera carta.

Desafortunadamente, esa carta no había sido dirigida a él.

Ella le había escrito a James, al conde de Volturi, por supuesto, impostor, perro callejero, bárbaro, poseedor de la ira de Armagedon. Cuando James entraba en una habitación, renombrados guerreros empezaban a sudar.

James, que era la fantasía de cualquier mujer.

James que era la ruina de la existencia de Jasper. Por lo menos en este momento, porque la mujer a quien Jasper quería estaba enamorada de James, cuyo corazón nunca seria capturado por una sola moza.

Al menos no por más tiempo que una noche o dos.

Condenado James por ponerlo en este predicamento. De todos modos, si no fuera por James y su destreza, Jasper nunca habría conocido a Alice.

El haría algo por su dama.

"Dijiste que si pudiera conseguirte a una mujer sensata, te casarías con ella."

James farfullo unas palabrotas y lo miró como si se hubiera dejado crecer tres cabezas. "¿Estas loco?"

Si, lo estaba. Loco por una mujer que le había derramado su corazón cuando ella pensaba que era para su marido.

"Si hablas con ella, veras."Ella seria una buena esposa para ti."

James maldijo. "Jasper, ¿qué estabas tratando de lograr? ¿Hiciste una proposición de matrimonio en mi nombre?

¿Cómo has podido hacer tal cosa?

Jasper solo se encogió de hombros ante eso. Había estado escribiendo a Alice durante tanto tiempo y firmando las cartas como alguna vez su caballero S, que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que en su mente la S no significaba James, sino Jasper.

No se había dado cuenta del error hasta que recibió la siguiente carta. En lugar de que ella escribiera, mi guerrero más apreciado, había escrito, mi James más querido.

Las palabras habían impactado a su corazón como un golpe cuando le habían recordado claramente todo lo qué había hecho. Quien pensaba ella que el era.

Era tan tonto.

"Sólo pasó."

James entrecerró sus ojos. "No, Jasper. El mal tiempo sólo pasa. El desastre sólo pasa."Le lanzó una mirada furiosa intencionadamente.

"La muerte sólo ocurre. Pero las personas no se comprometen por designio. Me dejarás fuera de esto, o me ayudas o juro que tendré tu cabeza y te castrare."

Jasper sólo lo miró. "Ahora estas haciendo solo una amenaza vacía. Cálmate, James. Reúnete con ella. Es diferente a muchas

mujeres. Ya veras."Jasper se ofreció y bajó su voz. "Además, ella sabe de nosotros."

"Todos saben de nosotros, Si, todo lo que pasa, eso es lo que ocurre cuando eres famoso o infame, según sea el caso"

"No", dijo Jasper, bajando un poco mas la voz. "Ella no escucho hablar de nosotros.". "Su hermano era Riley Brandon. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Los ojos de James giraron embotados cuando la memoria reprimida de su cautiverio en Tierra Santa le volvió a la memoria. "Es el uno de los que salvé de los cocodrilos."

"Si. Es la hermana de la que habló en tantas ocasiones, e incluso después de su muerte, todavía cumplió con su juramento a nuestra

causa. El agradecimiento fue la causa por la que ella te escribió esa primera vez mientras estábamos en Normandía. Era el deseo más íntimo de sus hermano el que ustedes dos se conocieran."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ustedes dos fueron las personas a quienes mas quiso en la vida. Quería agradecerte por salvar su vida y que el pudo volver a su hogar nuevamente."

"Eso no requería un compromiso."

Jasper respiró profundamente, ya que luchaba contra sus cambiantes emociones, que le exigían que golpeara a James y tomara Alice sin considerar las consecuencias.

No, ya sabía que esto no requería un compromiso

.

El había bajado la guardia con Alice y desecho de su sentido común. Le había confiado demasiadas cosas a ella que nunca le había dicho a nadie. En el transcurso del año pasado, le había develado sus pensamientos y su corazón.

Y ella le había devuelto la cortesía.

Jasper suspiró. "No temas, tan pronto como la vea, trataré de arreglar las cosas."

"Entonces es mejor que lo hagas ahora ya que la vi justo antes de que vine a buscarte."

El corazón de Jasper latió con fuerza, cuando la felicidad lo inundó.

"¿Alice está aquí?"

James asintió.

Dejando su comida olvidada, Jasper se puso en camino hacia la puerta. "

¿Dónde esta?"

"Estaba con Edward Masen, es en el último lugar en que la vi."

Jasper se tambaleó al escuchar el nombre del amigo de su infancia.

"Edward la trajo aquí?"

"Supongo."

Jasper apretó sus dientes con fuerza, las cosas se complicaban.

No, eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que…

Alice estaba aquí.

Ella era lo más importante para el, y ahora el podría verla otra vez. Para tocarla. Escuchar el sonido de su voz...

Después de todas estas noches de luchar por recordar su cara preciosa y su hermosa sonrisa, podría verla otra vez. Sentir la tibieza de su piel. El aroma a ligera lavanda de su cuerpo.

Sería el cielo.

Dejó James en el salón y fue a encontrar a la mujer cuyas divertidas y perspicaces anécdotas se habían adueñado de su corazón.

No le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar su paradero. Encontró al administrador del rey y se enteró de que ella había llegado al castillo la noche anterior, después de que Jasper se había retirado a su carpa.

Lord Drexton le había dado, a ella, Isabella y Edward, habitaciones en el castillo.

Jasper se dirigió a la zona a toda prisa. Apresuró sus pasos por la escalera en espiral de piedra, buscando a la mujer a quien amaba desesperadamente.

Haciendo caso omiso de la empleada que se atravesó en su camino, corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo hasta la última puerta.

La habitación donde ella estaba...

Llamó a la puerta titubear.

"Entre."

Jasper cerró los ojos y saboreó su melodioso acento, su voz lo conmociono. ¡Estaba aquí! Por todos los santos del cielo, ella había

venido en cuanto el se lo había pedido.

Cuando iba a empujar la puerta, su valor se tambaleó.

Alice no lo conocía en absoluto.

Todo este tiempo ella había supuesto que estaba escribiéndole a James. Aunque el había querido decirle la verdad sobre quién era, él nunca había tenido el valor.

Al principio todo era inofensivo. Sólo algunas notas de un lado a otro sin nada importante en ellas. Hasta las últimas fiestas navideñas, en un momento de debilidad, el había compartido la muerte de su madre con ella.

Ella le había respondido con preciosas y dulces frases de consuelo, tanto le había emocionado eso que no había tenido el valor después de eso para dejarle saber su verdadera identidad.

Si alguna vez supiera la verdad...

Pensará que la traicioné.

Se congeló de miedo ante la idea. El nunca haría tal cosa y ella no le creería. Muy probablemente, nunca lo perdonaría por eso.

Le odiaría eternamente.

No, el no podría soportar eso.

¿Qué podía hacer?

La escuchaba acercarse a la puerta.

Su corazón le golpeaba dentro del pecho, e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca antes.

Huyó.

Marchándose rápidamente de la habitación, encontró un hueco sombrío en las escaleras donde podía escondérsele. Apenas se había escondido cuando la puerta se abrió.

Su sedosa voz invadió de placer su cuerpo. '' ¿Hola?" ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Entre las sombras, la vio. Era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus brillantes ojos. Usaba una túnica escarlata que hacía que su piel brillara intensamente.

Se endureció en un instante al verla. Cómo quería ir hacia ella, llevarla en sus brazos y saborear sus labios llenos y húmedos.

Probar la generosidad de sus curvas llenas y sedosa piel.

La quería de una manera en que nunca había querido algo en la vida.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no dejar las sombras y tomarla. Para no ceder ante el dolor ardiente en sus lomos que exigía que la reclamara para el.

Pero no se atrevió.

No tenía derecho a esta mujer que le había dado su corazón mientras pensaba que era otra persona.

No tenía ningún derecho, el, que era quien sabía todo sobre ella, no debía saber nada en absoluto.

Condenado por su propia estupidez.

Ella reviso el pasillo, y al ver que no había nadie, retrocedió y cerró la puerta.

Jasper todavía no se movía.

Su voluntad dividida entre el deseo de ir hacia la puerta, patearla, abrirla y tomar lo que deseaba y la necesidad de correr por el pasillo para que Alice no se enterara de su engaño.

¿Pero era engaño cuando el no lo había planeado de esa manera? No le había mentido realmente. Solo no había dejado corregido la equivocada interpretación de los hechos.

Cada palabra que le había escrito, había sido la verdad. Cada sentimiento legítimo y honesto.

"Jasper?"

Se sobresaltó cuando escucho una voz familiar que venía del extremo de enfrente del pasillo.

Saliendo de las sombras, vio a la señora Masen. Era aún mas hermosa ahora que cuando había dejado Escocia. Su cabello largo y rojo estaba trenzado a un lado de su cara, y llevaba una túnica de un tono azul profundo que acentuaba la perfección de su cuerpo.

"Bella", saludó.

Una sonrisa afectuosa curvó sus labios cuando lo abrazó cariñosamente como si fueran hermanos. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí, y escondido entre las sombras nada menos?"

Jasper se hizo para atras. "Como los demás, he venido por el espectáculo de las armas."

Asintió. "¿Esta tu hermano, Peter, contigo?"

"No. No quería viajar sin Charlotte y los niños, y sintió que estaba demasiado lejos para que los menores viajaran."

Isabella enlazo su brazo al suyo y lo llevó hacia la habitación de Alice.

Su corazón latió cada vez con más con fuerza con cada paso que lo llevaba más cerca de su juicio final.

Un sudor frío le empapo la frente.

Inconsciente de su pánico, Bella continuó. "Entonces tendré que detenerme en Whitlock, camino de mi casa y asegurarme de verlos a ellos y a Jacob. Y hablando de mi hermano errante, ¿lo has visto recientemente?"

Jasper agitó su cabeza. "No, ya que liberé la custodia de Jacob a Peter, pero Charlotte ha escrito para decir que está bien."

"Bien."

A Jasper se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando ella estaba por abrir la puerta.

¡Corre!

La orden era tan fuerte que no estaba seguro que fue lo qué le impidió prestarle atención.

Pero antes de que su sentido común pudiera regresar, Isabella abrió la puerta.

La mirada fija de Jasper, encontró a Alice en un instante. Se sentaba en una silla en el lado opuesto de la habitación, justo frente a la ventana abierta con un pequeño libro de salmos en sus manos. La luz del sol entró a raudales a través de la ventana, donde iluminó hebras de su cabello para formar un halo angelical alrededor de su cara.

Era hermosa.

El deseo le golpeó ferozmente. Tuvo que detenerse para respirar. Su cuerpo estuvo en un instante caliente y frío.

El se encontró incapaz de moverse. Incapaz de romper el contacto visual con la una mujer que le había perseguido el año pasado.

La mujer de su vida.

Alice no pudo moverse cuando vio al hombre al lado de su prima.

Su cabello rubio, color rojizo oscuro estaba un poco más largo que lo que dictaba la moda inglesa, pero lucía una barbita pequeña y a la moda que había sido recortada perfectamente.

Era más alto que la mayoría de los hombres, con una complexión delgada y muscular que denotaba poder y fuerza. Gracia mortal. Sus ojos azules eran fascinantes, con un color sorprendente.

Realmente, era un hombre de lo más apuesto.

Y solo le tomo un largo minuto antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era.

El espectro.

Se habían visto solo una vez, pero ella nunca había olvidado la belleza de sus rasgos. La mirada de sus ojos azules era capaz de incendiarla con su calor apasionado.

La miró ahora de la misma manera que algún predador hambriento que acababa de encontrar su próxima comida. La intensidad de esa mirada fija la hizo arder, y también la puso nerviosa, y curiosamente también, le trajo una emoción extraña.

Había un aura de peligroso poder alrededor de él. Y también una actitud posesiva.

Ella no podía comprender el porqué, pero la sensación no disminuyó.

"Alice, ¿conoces a Jasper? Es el amigo de Edward, el vino con él a Escocia después de que nos casamos. Su hermano mayor es Peter que fue enviado con nosotros."

Alice estaba totalmente atontada por esas noticias.

"Usted es Jasper?" Dijo, con cara sonriente. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no reírse abiertamente de algunas de las historias que le habían contado Bella y Edward sobre este caballero.

Era difícil de comprender que el predador peligroso que estaba ante ella podía ser el hombre amable y cordial del que le habían hablado.

Era demasiado intenso para eso. Demasiado lejos de un hombre que alguna vez pudiera seguir a las órdenes de otra persona.

Había imaginado a Jasper de Whitlock como un hombre pequeño y apacible, no como alguien que se destacaba sobre su prima con un comportamiento duro y peligroso.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella. "Es bueno verla otra vez, mi señora."

Isabella miro de un lado a otro. "¿Ustedes se conocen?"

"Nos conocimos en Francia cuando fui a ver a Lord James." Alice se levantó y puso su salterio en el asiento.

Cuando se acercó a Jasper, alzó su cabeza para mirarlo. ¿Qué había en ese hombre que hacia que sus rodillas se debilitaran? ¿Se quemaría si se atreviese a extender la mano y tocarlo? ¿Cepillar el bucle aislado del cabello de regreso de su frente y besar la expuesta piel?

Su mirada fija era quieta, fría.

"Usted se negó a decirme su nombre entonces." Dijo. "¿Por qué?"

Alice quedó fascinada por la manera en que sus músculos rodaron bajo su ancha túnica cuando se encogió de hombros. "Usted estaba más interesada en James que en mí."

Tenía la impresión de que esas palabras parecían herirlo de algún modo.

"¿Has escuchado las buenas noticias, Jasper?" dijo Bella. "Alice va a casarse con James."

Hubo un muy sutil endurecimiento en sus rasgos. Uno que se parecía mucho al dolor. "Felicitaciones, mi señora. Espero que la haga feliz."

Bella frunció el ceño. "¿Estas bien, Jasper? Pareces algo reticente."

El se aclaró la garganta y le ofreció una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Disculpa, Bella. No descansé bien anoche."

"¿Usted todavía viaja con James?" Le preguntó Alice. "¿O usted es caballero de otro señor?"

Una feroz mirada le respondió. Su mirada parpadeó. Quemó. Su pregunta lo había ofendido, podía intuirlo.

"Soy siempre mi propio caballero, mi señora. Viajo con mis amigos y hermanos hasta que siento el impulso de marcharme y seguir mi propio camino."

"¿Hermanos?" repitió Bella. "Pensaba que Peter era el único que tenías."

"No. Nací bastardo. Temo que mi padre era algo generoso con su persona, y tengo una gran familia para cargar siempre que tengo humor para ello."

Alice se río de eso. "Usted habla como James. Me dijo lo mismo una vez."

No hubo confusión esta vez, en la mirada de pánico que destellaron sus facciones. Temo que tengo que marcharme. "Fue muy agradable verlas a las dos.

Estuvo fuera de la habitación antes de que Alice pudiera abrir su boca ni siquiera para devolver el cumplido.

"Bien, esto es indudablemente raro." Dijo Bella poniendo las manos en sus caderas, me refiero a su apresurada partida. "No recuerdo haber visto a Jasper alguna vez tan rígido y cauto. Normalmente es mucho más amigable. No puedo imaginar qué le puede haber pasado."

Alice apenas escuchó las palabras. Había algo extraño aquí. Algo muy extraño.

James actuó como si no la conociera, y Jasper contó una anécdota que James le había una vez escrito a ella casi literalmente ...

James...

Jasper...

Un mal presentimiento cayó sobre ella.

No, seguramente no.

Sintió un pesado ladrillo en el pecho, seguramente causado por la aprensión, tomó sus cartas, se excusó con Bella, y salió entonces abajo para tratar de hablar con uno de los dos hombres que la tenían perpleja.

.

Al primero que buscó fue a James. Lo encontró solo en la cuadra, preparando su potro para dar un paseo.

"¿Milord?"

El se detuvo y se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

Ella tuvo la impresión de que el se mordía su lengua para evitar maldecir.

Otra vez la belleza de sus rasgos la tomó por sorpresa, su negro cabello rizado tan favorecedor alrededor de su cara y sus hombros.

.

James de Volturi era un hombre para hacer que a cualquier mujer se le doblaran las rodillas. Aunque no tenía la mirada afectuosa de Jasper .

"Mi señora." Su saludo fue frío, desapasionado.

Entonces ella supo la verdad.

Éste no era el mismo hombre que le había escrito. Ese hombre le había abierto su corazón y su alma. Había estado gentil y gracioso. Cálido y encantador.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella, era demasiado retraído y sombrío.

Había sido engañada, lo sabía.

Ahora quería la prueba antes de que dejara caer su castigo sobre ellos.

Así que le enseñó sus cartas a James. "¿Usted es el hombre que me escribió éstas cartas?"

Los giró y miró el sello de Volturi. "Muestran mi marca."

"Es mi sello, en efecto."

El frunció el ceño cuando se los devolvió. "Entonces, luego son míos."

"Pero usted no los escribió."

El se alejo.

"Por favor", pidió, tomando su brazo para detenerlo. "Debo saber."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque éstas son palabras tiernas", dijo, mostrándole las cartas. "Palabras poéticas. ¿Quién se atrevería a escribirme tal cosa mientras pone su nombre en ellos? ¿Es alguna clase de juego cruel en el que usted participó?"

Sus ojos oscurecieron, como si su acusación lo ofendiera profundamente. "No, señora. Nunca jugaría con nadie de esa manera, podría haber cometido muchos crímenes en mi vida, pero la burla nunca ha sido uno de ellos nunca."

Ella tomó la carta que estaba encima y quitó la cinta roja. "Lea esto y dígame qué ve usted."

Un tic comenzó en su mandíbula. "No puedo leer eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no puedo leer. Nunca aprendí."

Todo el aliento dejó sus pulmones ante eso. Atontada, solo podía quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Había querido la verdad y ahora lo tenía. James era analfabeto.

"Entonces ¿quién me escribió estas cartas?"

" Yo lo hice."

**Que emoción y que galante es Jasper.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Chapter 3**

Alice giró para encontrar a Jasper detrás de ella. Sus ojos azules lucían oscuros y tormentosos.

"¿Usted me escribió haciéndose pasar por James?" le preguntó.

El cruzó miradas con James, quién a su vez tenía la mirada fija en ella.

"Si."

El dolor y la incredulidad la hicieron presa.

¡Oh, ¡era tan tonto!

¿Cómo podía alguna vez haber pensado que un hombre tan apuesto, adinerado y famoso como James se conformaría con una mujer tan simple como ella?

Y con todo Jasper se lo había hecho creer. Había alimentado su mente con fantasías y mentiras.

¿Cómo pudo?

"Ya veo."

Con un nudo en la garganta, ató nuevamente la cinta roja a las cartas, y luego se las dio Jasper.

"Espero que ustedes dos se hayan divertido mucho con esto.

"Y dirigiéndose a James dijo siento haberlo molestado."

El la tomó por el brazo cuando comenzó a alejarse.

"Alice, por favor. ..."

Ella esperó que él terminara la frase.

En vez de eso el sólo la miró fijamente, con la mandíbula apretada, y sus ojos tristes, como si le estuviera pidiendo que comprendiese.

"Usted ¿qué?" Preguntó.

Su fija mirada se suavizó. "Nunca quise lastimarla."

"¿Entonces ¿qué esperaba enviando esas cartas, sabiendo que yo pensaba que provenían desde James?"

James se excusó inmediatamente y fue hacia la puerta del establo.

Solo ahora Alice, miró fijamente a Jasper, cuyos ojos mostraban un profundo tormento interior.

"Nunca la lastimaría", murmuró

.

Intuía que era sincero, pero eso no importaba. Lo que el le había hecho, había sido equivocado. Imperdonable.

¿Y para qué?

¿Era alguna clase de juego?

¿O por simple crueldad?

"Pero usted realmente me hizo daño, Jasper. Usted me ha avergonzado y me ha hecho sentir -"

El detuvo sus palabras con un beso caliente, exigente…...

Alice, sintió un gran sobresalto.

Ningún hombre se había atrevido a tal extremo antes. Nadie. Su padre habría arrancado el corazón de cualquier hombre que se atreviese a tratarla de ese modo, y aún así ella encontró la posesión, de su boca por parte de Jasper, audaz, ingeniosa y maravillosamente excitante.

Cerrando sus ojos, ella inhaló la tibia y rica esencia de el y gimió ante su sabor, ante la sensación de sus labios calientes y firmes sobre los suyos, de su lengua que suavemente, abría su boca.

Ella había pasado horas sin dormir, por la noche imaginando que sentiría al besar al autor de sus cartas.

Solamente que ella había imaginado que era James.

Pero Jasper fue el que le había escrito.

Jasper que había tocado su corazón y la había hecho sentirse hermosa y necesitada.

Ella se retiró y lo miró.

"No me disculparé por escribirte", musitó. Solamente lamento haberte lastimado."

Su cólera regresó bruscamente al escuchar eso. "¿Por qué no me dijo que usted no era James?"

"¿Me habrías escrito si te hubiera dicho quien era?"

"Por supuesto", dijo enfáticamente.

Ella vio la duda en sus ojos, y sintió su dolor. ¿Cómo podía el dudar de ella, especialmente después de todo lo que se habían contado en sus cartas?

"¿De verdad?""Preguntó. "¿Me podrías decir que una parte de la atracción que sentías por mi, era porque pensabas que era un conde y no algún caballero sin tierras?

No soy un tonto, Alice. Me di cuenta desde hace mucho que siempre que estoy con James, Edward o Peter, las miradas de las mujeres pasan sobre mi. Porque no soy dueño de ningún título o tierras, soy prácticamente invisible. Mi único objetivo ha sido ayudar mujeres a conseguir esposos con tierras mientras ellas me ven solamente como un amigo."

El se quedó contemplándola, con mirada fija, como si estuviera tratando de leer en sus ojos la respuesta que necesitaba. "Usted me hubiera dicho simplemente que era el que estaba escribiendo.

¿Me hubieras contestado y me habrías escrito una carta diciéndome que solo querías que fuéramos buenos amigos y entonces pondrías tu atención en otro?"

Alice trató de contestarle, pero lo pensó mejor.

No quería pensar que ella era tan superficial. Nunca había sido la clase de persona que rebajaba a otro debido a su nacimiento.

¿Habría algo de verdad en su reclamo?

Su mirada se detuvo en la fina cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Siguió el rastro hacia abajo a un pequeño círculo de oro presionado entre los cordones de su túnica.

Edward poderse contener, extendió la mano y tiró con fuerza hacia ella. Un artículo de oro simple y sin adornos, que guardaba el tibio calor de su cuerpo.

Lo abrió para encontrar su bucle de pelo dentro, justo como había prometido. "¿Usted lo guardó?"

"Te dije que lo haría. Sé que después de lo que pasó no me crees, pero juro que nunca te mentí. Solamente omití decirte qué la S, era de Jasper, porque no quería perderte. "Por una vez, quería algo para mí."

Sus manos temblaron cuando cerró el guardapelo que guardaba su cabello. Un mar de emociones la inundó. Todavía estaba enfadada por su engaño, pero incluso eso no podía enfriar lo que sentía por él.

Lo había guardado cerca de su corazón, justo como le había escrito. Y cuando pensó en eso, recordó todos los dulces sentimientos que habían compartido. Todos los secretos y las tristezas de su pasado. Sus esperanzas para el futuro.

Las sonrisas y la felicidad que sus cartas le habían traído...

"No soy un noble y gran campeón, Alice. Soy solamente un hombre que no tiene nada para ofrecer a una dama como tú. Por un tiempo, tus cartas me dejaron ser más de lo que soy. Perdóname para el dolor que te he causado."

El dio la vuelta .

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Conocía a este hombre. Lo conocía en un nivel que trascendía el amor y la amistad. Trascendía el conocimiento y la razón.

Y ciertamente trascendería más allá de la mentira.

"Vivo en la miseria..."

Se detuvo un momento y terminó la oración."Mi corazón busca la luz que solamente tus cartas me dan." Forzó una sonrisa. "¿Algo insípido?, ¿no? Sam de Volturi dijo que yo debería conservar mi espada y no coger la pluma, el dice que hago mas daño con la tinta de lo que alguna vez podría hacer sobre un campo de batalla."

Ella sonrío y dijo con voz estrangulada. "No, sus palabras son hermosas. Valoré cada una de ellas."

Y así había sido. Cada momento de cada día había esperado que un mensajero llegara llevando otra misiva de su caballero, y cuando llegaban se había precipitado tomar las cartas con el propósito de poder leerlas en soledad.

Ellas le habían significado el mundo.

Justo como el decía.

Jasper respiró profundamente. "Si deseas, te ayudaré para que te cases con James, mi señora. Sé modos de atravesar sus defensas."

"¿Usted haría eso por mí?"

La sinceridad dibujada en sus apuestos rasgos la hizo temblar.

"Yo haría lo que tu me pidieras, Alice."

Una lágrima cayó sobre sus mejillas al oír eso. Éste era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

No de James y su reputación. No de un campeón invencible.

Ella se había enamorado de ese hombre. Uno que la había hecho sentir hermosa aunque ella no poseía la fenomenal belleza de su prima Isabella. De un hombre que la había hecho reír y había llenado su corazón con tibieza, alegría y entrega.

Llevó la mano de Jasper a la suya y la sujetó contra su corazón. "¿Y si no es a James a quien quiero?"

Jasper dejó de respirar cuando escuchó su pregunta.

¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?...

"Dime que puedo hacer, mi señora, para hacer lo correcto, y lo haré."

"Quisiera cumplir el deseo más preciado de mi corazón. Un beso de sus labios tiernos y una promesa de mi corazón al suyo."

El tragó saliva cuando ella repitió las palabras que había escrito en su última carta.

"¿Usted me quiere, Jasper?"

"Si."

Entonces ella hizo lo más inesperada de todo. Tomó su mano, se acerco a sus brazos, y lo besó.

El ligero toque de sus labios sobre los suyos lo sacudió profundamente. ¿Cómo podía ella quererlo?

Era incomprensible.

Esta mujer cuya gracia llegaba a él como una caricia apacible, proporcionándole una tranquilidad que el no sabía que existía. Todavía le sorprendía cuanto dependía el de sus cartas. Cuánto dependía de ella.

"No tengo nada para ofrecerte, Alice."

"Solamente quiero su corazón, Jasper. No pregunte nada más de usted."

El le sonrío, incapaz de creer en la belleza de este momento. Era mucho más de lo que alguna vez se había atrevido a soñar.

"De buena gana te lo doy, mi señora." Levantó su mano a sus labios y lo besó.

Quería retenerla con él para siempre, pero sabía la verdad.

Su familia nunca permitiría que él se casara con ella. Ni siquiera su amistad con Edward Masen o James, o su parentesco de sangre con Peter serían suficientes para convencerlos.

Era una heredera de gran riqueza con lazos al trono escocés. Su tutor pondría sus miras sobre un hombre más rico, más prestigioso para esposo, que un bastardo desheredado.

Era solamente una cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran separados.

Pero aunque fuera el destino decretado por lo demás, quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Quería fingir que no había reglas que les permitieran a otros gobernar sus vidas.

"¿Quisieras pasar el día conmigo?" Preguntó.

"¿Donde?"

El se encogió de hombros. "No estoy familiarizado con esta área. ¿Quisieras explorar el campo?"

Sonriente, asintió. "Me encantaría."

Jasper la dejó un momento solo el tiempo que necesitaba para ensillar a su caballo, luego se acercó a ella.

Alice estaba perpleja cuando Jasper llegó con solo una montura.

¿Tendría la intención de dejarla ahí?

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún comentario, el la recogió y la puso sobre su caballo. La sensación de sus brazos y manos sobre su cuerpo hizo que su corazón golpeara contra su pecho. Nunca había sentido nada mejor que la sensación de su tacto contra su carne.

"¿Dónde podremos montar?"

"Dondequiera que nos lleve nuestra imaginación." Le dirigió una mirada, caliente y abrasadora y luego montó a su caballo detrás de ella.

La silla de montar se inclinaba peligrosamente hasta que el subió detrás de ella. Su cuerpo entero fue presionado contra el suyo. Era  
íntimo e intenso. Emocionante.

Alice tembló ante sus movimientos, especialmente cuando sus brazos se ciñeron alrededor de ella para tomar las riendas. Ningún hombre alguna vez había hecho tal cosa con ella. Los demás hombres habían guardado una distancia respetuosa siempre.

Pero no Jasper.

El se atrevía a lo que ningún otro había hecho.

Y ella se encontró preguntándose qué otras cosas desafiaría con ella antes de que este día terminara. Debería de estar asustada de pasear con él, sin compañía, pero no lo estaba.

Quería a este hombre. Quería estar con el y a solas.

Era su campeón.

Jasper hincó sus tacones al caballo y trotó hacia afuera del castillo, a través de la torre sobre el puente y hacia fuera, al prado que rodeaba el castillo.

Volaron a través de los campos. El poder del caballo era provocador, pero ni con mucho como la fuerza del hombre que  
la sujetaba. Su corazón golpeaba contra sus omóplatos. Cada paso del caballo acercaba su espalda contra él en un ritmo centelleante.

Podía sentir su ardiente respiración sobre su cuello, el acero de sus brazos enrollados alrededor de ella.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando montaron lejos del mundo. Lejos de cualquier otro ser viviente.

Jasper la llevó hasta lo más profundo del bosque, donde no había nadie, solo ellos dos.

El se detuvo en la orilla de un lago brillante que suavemente lamía sobre un banco de musgo. La ayudó a bajar del caballo. Jasper rápidamente froto a su caballo antes de dejar a la bestia para pastar y beber.

Alice lo esperó pacientemente y mientras lo hacía admiraba la forma en que sus músculos se flexionaron y se doblaban mientras trabajaba. Era la primera vez que había notado la manera en que el cuerpo de un hombre se movía mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo. Ella estaba fascinada por el color que oscurecía sus mejillas, fascinada al observar sus enormes manos que tan suavemente trataban al animal.

Jasper era un hombre poderoso, y con todo, tierno en sus cuidados. Sonrío ante ese íntimo conocimiento.

Una vez terminado lo que estaba haciendo, se reunió con ella. Llevándola de la mano, la condujo hacia un pequeño círculo de rocas que simulaba una silla y una mesa extraña.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Preguntó cuando caminó alrededor del pequeño afloramiento de rocas.

"Nada. Simplemente quiero sentarme con el propósito de poder mirarte y no tener que preocuparme por que alguien más que nos moleste."

Alice frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. "¿Por qué desearía usted hacer eso?"

"Porque hasta ahora he soñado con tu rostro todas las noches por un año. Cuando me marche, quiero asegurarme de que no olvido, incluso el mas mínimo detalle tuyo."

Se sentó, la jaló hacia si para sentarse al lado de él sobre la hierba musgosa.

Alice no habló cuando lo miró. Se reclinó contra una roca, su mirada fija, vacilante.

La intensidad de esa mirada azul la turbó. No estaba segura qué debía decirle.

¡Qué extraño! Siembre había tenido multitud de cosas para decirle en sus cartas. Pero sus cartas habían sido seguras.

No había nada seguro en el hombre sentado a su lado.

Era peligroso. Podía intuirlo. Éste era un hombre que había estado de pie en contra de sus enemigos sin ayuda. Uno que había puesto su vida en riesgo incontables veces.

"Riley solía contarme historias de cómo lo ayudó -" "Shh", dijo, poniendo la punta de su dedo sobre sus labios. "No tengo ningún deseo de recordar mi pasado. Mi tiempo en esos lugares fue una pesadilla que es mejor dejar olvidada."

Asintió. Los horrores de esa experiencia habían perseguido a su hermano hasta el día en que había muerto. En cuanto Riley regresó a casa se había negado a estar en la oscuridad. Habían pagado a criados para que se mantuvieran despiertos toda la noche, guardando el fuego y las velas de su habitación hasta el amanecer. Riley mismo había comprado a docenas de gatos para asegurarse de que ningún roedor alguna vez fuera encontrado en su salón.

En el primer año de su regreso, Riley se había comportado como un loco. Aterrorizado y nervioso. Gritaba sin ninguna razón evidente, sentado por horas se hacía un ovillo, como una pelota de estambre, se abrazaba a si mismo y se mecía incesantemente.

Todos habían temido por la cordura de Riley hasta una noche, cuando un desconocido había aparecido. Hasta el día de hoy, no sabía el nombre del hombre. Se había quedado con Riley durante varios meses hasta que su hermano pudo funcionar como un hombre y no como un animal atemorizado esperando ser pateado otra vez.

Cuando el hombre se marcho, el le había dado la insignia que había devuelto a James en Normandía - la marca de la hermandad de la espada, un grupo de hombres cuyos lazos entre sí eran mas profundos que la sangre. Esa era la hermandad del dolor y la pena. Unidos por el tormento e inimaginable dolor.

Ahora conocía a Jasper. Él hombre que había estado en medio de esa pesadilla y aún así parecía haber sobrevivido completamente, de algún modo intacto.

Se maravilló de su fuerza.

"¿Qué harás después del torneo?" Preguntó.

"James desea regresar a Normandía durante un tiempo."

Su estómago se tensó con la idea de estar nuevamente tan lejos de el.

"¿Usted irá con él?"

"No lo he decidido. ¿Y tu?"

Suspiró cuando lo pensó. "Regresaré a casa. El ángel me dijo que hay otro escocés que necesita un lugar de descanso por un tiempo antes de que regrese con su familia. Estaré ahí para hacerlo sentir bienvenido."

Jasper asintió.

El ángel era la única mujer que había estado en su compañía durante sus días en Tierra Santa. Solamente Jasper y los otros cuatro miembros de los Quinfortis (la fuerza de los 5) habían sabido que el ángel era una mujer. Los cinco la habían protegido cuidadosamente de sus enemigos.

Estaba agradecido con Alice por seguir sosteniendo el juramento de su hermano de ayudar, salvar y proteger a aquellos que habían sufrido los horrores de la prisión Sarracena.

Alice era una buena mujer, una por la que pasaría el resto de su vida con dolor.

Cómo deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Jasper estaba en silencio, mirando al viento jugar, agazaparse entre su larga cabellera marrón, observando sus largos dedos juguetear con los adornos de su vestido.

Estaba cautivado por esas manos. Manos que quería sentir sobre su piel. Dedos que quería experimentar y probar...

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía incómodo con una mujer. Estaba tan poco seguro de sí. Tan asustado de decir algo equivocado y que ella le exigiera que la dejara.

El vio cuando ella recogió una brizna de hierba y usó sus manos para hacer un silbato ligero de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo mi señora?"

Sonrío, y sopló nuevamente. "Estoy llamando a la gente de fantasía."

"¿Por qué?"

"Con el propósito de que ellos puedan regresarle la lengua de plata, esa que me cortejó tan eficazmente. Usted está tan tieso ahora conmigo, y no tengo ningún deseo de que siga de esa manera."

El se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de la elección de palabras de Alice, ella no tenía idea de cuan tieso estaba.

Ella tiró la brizna de hierba a un lado. "¿Qué puedo hacer para que usted se relaje?"

Tener sexo conmigo y dejarme que mordisquee cada pulgada de tu cuerpo...

Volvió a carraspear para alejar los pensamientos lascivos.

"¿Bien?" Insistió.

Iba a contestarle con una mentira, pero no pudo. Nunca le había mentido antes realmente, a excepción de su nombre. Habían tenido una relación de comunicación entre ellos, y no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar eso. "No me atrevo a decírtelo."

"¿Por qué no?"

Con la respiración desigual, sostuvo la mirada café dorada con la propia. "Porque lo que quiero de ti, mi señora, es completamente indecente e impropio, y si empiezo a hablar, temo que escapes de mí."

Un ligero ceño frunció su frente. "¿Y cómo son de indecentes estas ideas?"

Jasper se preparó para su rechazo cuando le habló honestamente. "Quiero probarte Alice, y no solo tus labios, quiero saborear cada pulgada de tu cuerpo. No ha habido una sola noche el año pasado en la que no haya estado tendido despierto doliéndome el cuerpo por imaginar tu tacto, imaginando tu cuerpo."

Alice tembló ante sus descaradas palabras. Ella podría ser virgen, pero comprendía qué era lo que le pedía demasiado bien. Aún más importante comprendía las consecuencias del deseo satisfecho e insatisfecho.

Su madre le había dicho qué preciada era la virginidad de una mujer.

Una vez desaparecida, nunca la podría recuperar.

Los hombres afirmaban que solamente era derecho de un esposo tomar la virginidad de su mujer, pero su madre había pensado en forma diferente.

Protégela bien para el hombre a quien quieras con todo tu corazón. Quiera Dios, que sea con el hombre que se case contigo.

Finalmente, todas las mujeres deben estar enamoradas la primera vez que hacen el amor. Es uno de los obsequios más preciados que una mujer puede dar a un hombre, dejarlo saber que el es el primero.

Alice sabía demasiado bien la realidad de su posición. Era la prima del rey, lo que la hacía un eslabón directo al trono de Escocia. El amor no tendría ningún lugar en su matrimonio. La política y el aspecto práctico era todo lo que importaba. Fue por eso qué James habría sido un buen partido.

Pero Jasper...

Su primo nunca aprobaría tal matrimonio. Sabía eso. Y aún así ella no quería a ningún otro hombre.

Quería a su caballero poético. Si la obligaran a soportar un matrimonio por alianza, entonces ella quería un día de amor.

Ella quería pasar un momento de su vida con un hombre que la hiciera sentir mujer.

Pero en este momento de su vida, no quería ser una mujer obediente. Quería algo para sí misma.

Y que ese algo fuera el hombre que estaba a su lado.

"Hazme el amor, Jasper."

El corazón de Jasper se detuvo al escucharla. No podía creer lo que escuchaba totalmente, y con todo no se podía negar la sinceridad en su rostro.

"¿Tienes idea de lo qué me estás pidiendo?"

Asintió.

Jasper calló. El debía de levantarse y partir. No tenía ningún derecho a ese ofrecimiento y el lo sabía bien. Mujeres descendientes de reyes no se preocupaban por errantes caballeros que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de mejorar en la vida.

Estaba horrorizado por no levantarse inmediatamente y devolverla al castillo.

Pero el no podía marcharse. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo, y su corazón...

Su corazón la necesitaba.

Y cuando ella se inclinó para besarlo, todo su sentido común lo abandonó. El no podía dejarla ahora. No cuando todas las fibras de su cuerpo le ordenaban que se quedase.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos, que se deleitaron en la suavidad de su piel.

Profundizando su beso, la colocó sobre el tibio césped y dejó que la suavidad de su piel borrara la realidad de su situación.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que ella invadiera cada sentido que poseía. Su boca era más dulce que la miel, su tacto sublime. Gruñó, necesitando más de su tacto, desesperado por estar con ella, carne desnuda contra carne desnuda.

Antes de que esta tarde terminara, los dos estarían saciados.

Alice tembló ante la extraña sensación de tener a Jasper encima de ella. Su peso se sentía tan bien encima de ella, sus labios aún más por cierto.

Sintió su mano desatando los cordones de su túnica mientras sus besos calientes y exigentes le robaban la respiración.

Sus sentidos se tambalearon ante la cascada de emociones y sensaciones que se extendieron sobre ella. Perdió el control de todo a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo, y se encendió aún más con cada toque de sus manos sobre su piel.

Sus dedos juguetearon con los cordones de su túnica hasta que pudo abrir su camisa, mostrándose su cuello y la prominencia de sus senos a su ardiente mirada.

Alice observó atemorizada cuando el inclinó su cabeza para tocar la piel de sus senos con su boca caliente. El deseo se extendió a través de su cuerpo, acumulándose profundamente en el centro de su cuerpo.

Jasper no podía controlar su respiración cuando probó su piel caliente y dulce. Su aroma de lavanda penetró en su cabeza, haciendo que el se quemara en dolorosa intensidad.

El no podía recordar alguna vez estar tan caliente por una mujer, siempre queriendo probar más.

Era su Afrodita. Deseoso de mayor cantidad de ella, separó su túnica aún más hasta que pudo liberar su pecho derecho.

Un ligero rubor cubrió su piel.

"No debes avergonzarte, mi señora", murmuro, luego usó su barba para rozar ligeramente su erecto pezón antes de que lo introdujera  
totalmente en su boca.

Ella gimió en respuesta.

Arqueando su espalda, ella enlazó sus manos en su pelo, lo acercó a su cuerpo, gimiendo de placer mientras el lamía y chupaba su tensa areola.

El separó su túnica aún más hasta que ambos pechos estuvieron desnudos ante su hambrienta mirada. Jasper se tomó su tiempo probándola, moviéndose de un pecho al otro mientras ella acariciaba su cuerpo.

Que no daría el por hacerla suya. Poder reclamarla como su marido legítimo.

El sufría pensando en que un día ella estaría de este modo tan íntimo con otro hombre. Ser forzada a permitirle a algún otro hombre este contacto.

La sola idea lo hizo soltar una maldición.

Ella se puso rígida.

"¿Lo hice enojar?"

"No mi, amor." Dijo, lamiendo suavemente sus labios. "Tu nunca podrías enfadarme."

"Entonces ¿Por qué? -"

El la besó para hacerla callar, incapaz de estropear este momento con sus pensamientos.

Pero solo durante un instante. El sabor de su boca caliente que le daba la bienvenida era todo lo que el necesitaba.

Alice suspiró con satisfacción cuando Jasper suavemente mordió sus labios. ¿Quién iba a saber que besar pudiera ser tan agradable?

Esto aumento su apetito aún mas, Ansiaba verlo desnudo. Con un coraje que la sorprendió, tiró de su capa y de la túnica.

El río de su impaciencia antes de que se echara para atrás para desvestirse rápidamente.

Alice tragó en seco ante la vista de su piel desnuda y rojiza que brillaba a la luz del sol. El estaba magnífico. Cada parte de él. Mordiendo sus labios, extendió la mano para remontar de los duros músculos de sus hombros a sus fuertes bíceps, y entonces siguió con sus manos hacia sus pectorales.

El siseó ante su roce y se contuvo para que ella prosiguiera con su exploración. Y ella lo exploró. De su pecho, sus manos bajaron hacía su duro abdomen de acero, donde cada músculo estaba bien definido. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al pequeño rastro de pelo que corrían desde su ombligo hasta el cinturón de sus calzones.

Alice vacilaba ante ir mas lejos. Deseaba desesperadamente ver todo de él, y con todo estaba un poco atemorizada. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo.

¿Cómo luciría?

"No te detengas." Dijo el, tirando de los cordones en su cintura.

Su garganta estaba reseca, Alice cedió a la curiosidad y tomó valor ante la apariencia caliente y anhelante de Jasper. Suavemente hundió su mano abajo dentro de los calzones.

Lo encontró en un instante. Estaba hinchado y mojado y duro. Con su mano temblorosa, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su longitud.

El gimió.

Se sujetó encima de ella con un brazo y usó su otra mano para cubrir la suya. Alice tembló cuando le mostró cómo acariciarlo.

"¿Le gusta esto?" Preguntó, cambiando de lugar su mano hacia la base de su miembro.

"Si. Mmm….me encanta."

Queriendo complacerlo aún más, ahueco su miembro entre la palma de sus manos mientras el mordisqueaba la piel de su cuello con su boca. Calosfríos la recorrieron al sentir su aliento ardiente.

Encontraba difícil de creer que estaba haciendo esto con él, que estuvieran a punto de compartir la más íntima de todas las experiencias juntos – y, si así fuera, ¿Por qué no deberían de hacerlo?

Ésto era algo que no quería compartir con nadie más. Solamente Jasper le había hecho sentir tan femenina. Deseable.

Oh, cómo adoraba sus manos sobre ella. La sensación de tocarlo a él con sus propias manos. El estaba tan suave y duro cuando se movió contra ella.

Jasper se retiró y se quitó sus botas y sus breeches.(pantalones cortos)

Alice se lamió los labios al ver su cuerpo desnudo y muy masculino. El estaba como para comérselo. Toda piel dorada y músculos.

Si ella pudiera, se pasaría el resto de su vida admirando ese cuerpo suntuoso y estupendo.

Su deseo por él se triplicó, dejándola débil y falta de aliento.

Extendió la mano hacia ella, y le quitó el resto de su ropa. Alice tembló, sintiéndose muy vulnerable.

Sabía que no era una mujer hermosa. Sabía que no tendría nunca a hombres rendidos a sus pies.

Pero quería hacer el amor con Jasper ahora.

"¿Estoy decepcionándole?"

Jasper se horrorizó ante su pregunta. "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?" Nunca en mi vida he deseado tanto a una mujer como a tí.

Ella sonrío. "No quería que lamentaras esto."

"Nunca podía lamentarlo."

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó contra el. La sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo era suficiente para conducirlo a la locura.

El recorrió con besos despacio su piel. De su cuello a sus senos, y luego más y más abajo.

No había ninguna parte de ella que no quisiera probar. Ninguna parte de ella que no quisiera tocar.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron cuando sintió su mano que le exploraba entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo entero se quemó cuando el deslizó sus dedos en y alrededor acosándola con el placer.

El retiró su mano, luego la cubrió completamente con su cuerpo. Recapturando sus labios con los suyos, separó sus piernas de par en par y se deslizó profundamente dentro de ella.

Ella siseó cuando el dolor se extendió a través de ella.

"Shh", Jasper susurró en su oreja. "Pasará en un momento, te lo prometo."

Ella mordió sus labios y esperó completamente quieta. La plenitud de él se sentía tan extraña. Había tratado de imaginar qué  
sentiría al tener un hombre dentro ella, pero nada la había preparado para la realidad de eso

.

Era tan íntimo para tenerlo allí mientras le miraba.

El le sonrío tiernamente. "Eres hermosa, Alice. Un tesoro realmente."

Ella extendió su mano, la colocó en su mejilla y miró fijamente en aquellos abrasadores ojos azules. "Te amo, Jasper."

Bajó su cabeza y la besó, y entonces empezó a moverse despacio dentro de ella.

Alice gimió ante la sensación del empuje de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella dejó que su amor se bañara sobre el. Su necesidad de el.

El regresó a su boca, su aliento robando el suyo, cuando se besaron y acariciaron el uno al otro con sus manos y cuerpos.

Jasper apenas podía respirar cuando se perdió en la blandura de su cuerpo. Jasper raramente había sentido esta paz en su vida. Rara vez había conocido esta ternura.

Su vida había pasado con personas que habían tenido poca o ninguna estima para él. Había tenido que probarse siempre. Pero no con ella.

Ella lo amaba tal cual era. No por su espada, no por su habilidad de pensar rápidamente.

Lo quería por su corazón.

Con ella no tenía que fingir ser algo que no era. Podía ser suave con ella. Apacible.

Era tan injusto que no pudiese retenerla.

Ella apoyó sus manos en su espalda, su toque quemándole el alma. Ella era todo lo que alguna vez había querido en una mujer.

Y todo que no podía tener.

Pero era suya en este momento.

Deleitándose en ese hecho, se perdió dentro de ella.

Alice gimió cuando todo su dolor se desvaneció, y su cuerpo se rindió al placer de tener a Jasper dentro de ella. La fuerza de su empuje la satisfacía hasta el borde. Nunca había habido algo más sublime que él, mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella, una y otra vez, hasta que estuvo débil y falta de aliento.

"Oh Jasper", susurró admirada.

Su cuerpo apretaba y oprimía su miembro. Su placer creció hasta que estuvo segura que moriría, y luego, justo cuando ella creía que no podría soportarlo más, su cuerpo explotó alrededor de ella.

Alice se sujetó con más fuerza a él, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito de placer.

Jasper gruñó cuando sintió su clímax. Incapaz de soportar el placer de su cuerpo contra el suyo, se reunió con ella en el orgasmo.

El acarició su cuello con sus labios como rindiendo homenaje a su cuerpo después de que la ola del placer empezó a ceder. El olor de ella llenó su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir mareado.

No se movió durante varios minutos pero se quedó en sus brazos, dejando que su suavidad le calmara.

Temiendo que la estaba lastimando con su peso, se echó para atrás. "Gracias, mi señora."

Alice le sonrío. Esto era tan extraño. La sensación de él todavía dentro de su cuerpo mientras le hablaba.

Era tan apuesto, su cara ruborizada, su pelo húmedo del esfuerzo.

Extendiendo la mano, cepilló su cabello húmedo hacia atrás de su frente, luego remontó la línea de su mandíbula.

Cómo deseaba que pudieran quedarse para siempre de este modo. Pero esto era imposible.

Ella vio la renuencia en sus ojos antes de que se retirara de ella. La recogió del suelo y la llevó hacia  
el agua.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Planeo bañarla, mi señora. Cada parte de usted."

Ella se mordió sus labios ante sus palabras y al mismo tiempo fue presa de una emoción que la recorrió por entero.

La llevó al lago y la sumergió en el agua hasta la mitad, luego cumplió con su promesa.  
Recorrió sus manos sobre su acalorada piel, bañándola con una ternura que parecía estar en desacuerdo con un caballero de su calibre.

Lavó sus cabellos bajo el agua.

Alice miraba fascinada el agua que recorría los músculos de su espalda cuando el salió a la superficie, luego la apretó contra él.

Era una perversa sensación presionar su cuerpo mojado contra el suyo.

"Soy tan feliz de que hayas venido conmigo hoy."

Ella sonrió cuando el le acomodó el guardapelo que sostenía su cabello. "Así soy yo."

Después de que se bañaron, estuvieron tendidos desnudos sobre la hierba, esperando que sus cuerpos se secaran en el sol.

Jasper la miraba. Contemplaba su cabello rojizo, y a ella le atraía principalmente su pelo en el pecho y las piernas, la manera en que su miembro parecía ocultarse en la maraña de pelo debajo de su cintura.

Realmente, el hombre no tenía ningún igual.

Alice se acomodó sobre su estómago, principalmente por modestia. Se acomodó sobre el pecho de Jasper mientras el jugaba con su cabello y le contaba historias de sus viajes con James.

"¿El no ronca?", preguntó ella con una sonrisa ante la larga lista de los defectos de James. Si no lo conociera mejor, juraría que estaba narrando los defectos del hombre solamente por celos.

"De la misma manera que un oso. Lo juro. Hay veces en que es tan fuerte que el mismo se despierta. Toma su daga y amenaza al aire, exigiendo saber quién lo despertó."

Sonrío otra vez. "El te mataría si alguna vez te escuchara repetir eso."

La sonrisa de Jasper aceleró los latidos de su corazón. "Lo ha escuchado a menudo. No me cuido para nada de exhibir sus defectos."

"Es una maravilla que el lo tolere", dijo moviendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Jasper. Había estado siguiendo círculos sobre su piel, mientras estaban tendidos en el pasto.

Por alguna razón, no podía conseguir dejar de tocar su piel desnuda.

"¿Tolerarme el a mí?" Es una maravilla de que yo lo tolere. Realmente el hombre es una bestia."

"No puede ser demasiado malo si ve algo bueno en ti."

Jasper la sujetó contra el para capturar sus labios en un beso ligero.

Alice suspiró con satisfacción. ¡Qué día tan estupendo había resultado ser...! Y que emocionante.

Esta mañana, había creído que pasaría el día con James. Nunca habría supuesto que el día terminaría de este modo.

Que el hombre de sus sueños era Jasper de Whitlock.

Jasper se retiró y suspiró tristemente cuando su estómago rugió. "Temo que debo devolverte antes de que seas echada en falta y Edward  
envía un grupo de salvamento a buscarte."

"Deseo que no tuviéramos que regresar. ¿No podríamos escaparnos juntos?"

Sus dedos juguetearon acariciando su mejilla. "Deseo que lo pudiéramos hacer. Pero tengo mi propio juramento a la hermandad que sostener. Soy el único guardían de la espalda de James. Tiene enemigos que harían lo que fuera por verlo muerto."

"Lo sé. Pero deseo..."

No pudo terminar la idea. No tuvo que hacerlo. Jasper sabía sus deseos lo mismo que ella.

Jasper colocó un rizo de su cabello detrás de su oído. "Y hay el asunto de tu primo, que no descansaría hasta encontrar a quien te hubiese separado de tu hogar. Aro nunca nos dejaría en paz."

Otra vez tenía razón.

"Prométeme sólo que no me dejarás, Jasper. Júrame que siempre me escribirás."

"Lo Prometo."

Afligida, ella se alejó de él y se levantó. Ninguno de ellos habló cuando se vistieron y montaron al caballo.

Alice no podía soportar la idea de lo que vendría. La atravesó de la misma manera que una hoja cruel, esculpiendo su alma.

Cómo deseaba haber nacido siendo alguien diferente. Alguna dama de menor alcurnia cuya posición fuera equivalente a la de Jasper.

Entonces quizá hubiera podido haber un futuro por ellos.

Demasiado pronto llegaron al castillo.

Jasper la ayudó a desmontar en la cuadra, y la primera cosa que vio allí hizo que su cuerpo se congelara en un instante.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Jasper cuando se bajó deslizando de su silla de montar.

Alice no podía responder. Su mirada estaba fija en el semental que estaba en el compartimiento más cercano. Era un caballo que ella conocía bien.

Pertenecía a su primo más joven Aro, Rey de Escocia.

Ella tembló preguntándose el por qué estaría aquí su primo.

Pero no tuvo que preguntarse por mucho tiempo. No tardaron ellos en entrar en el castillo cuando se dieron cuenta que el gran salón estaba inundado por los nobles ingleses y escoceses.

Un silencio cayó sobre la multitud.

Tragando en seco, Alice se forzó a adelantarse.

Aro estaba sentado sobre una tarima levantada en el gran salón, junto al Rey Carlisle II de Inglaterra.

Con la espalda recta, se forzó a caminar hacia el frente con el propósito de estar de pie ante su primo. Jasper se quedó junto a ella, su presencia dándole seguridad cuando hizo una reverencia.

Aro parecía incómodo. "Prima Alice, la hemos estado buscando toda la tarde. ¿Donde ha estado usted?"

Ella se forzó para no ver a Jasper para no traicionarse.

"Perdóneme, Majestad", la profunda voz de Jasper retumbó en el salón. "Temo que yo la detuve."

La mirada de Aro era severa. "¿Y usted quien es?"

"Jasper de Whitlock", El Rey Carlisle contestó. "Es hermano del conde de Whitlock."

"Y un amigo personal mío."

Alice posó una mirada agradecida a Edward Masen, que habló fuerte desde la pequeña multitud que estaba a su izquierda.

Edward era amigo y consejero del Rey Carlisle y había se hecho un aliado de confianza a Aro también. Ambos reyes contemplaron al hombre favorablemente.

Aro se relajó. "Entonces ¿es digno de confianza?"

"Le confiaría mi vida", contestó Edward, sin titubear.

"Bueno", dijo Aro. "Odiaría que algo se interpusiera entre mi prima y su matrimonio."

El temor la consumió.

"¿Matrimonio?" repitió Alice .

En ese momento vio a James de Volturi cuando se abrió paso a través de la densa multitud. Al mirar su cara pareciera que uno estaba viendo la ira de infierno.

Posó una furiosa mirada homicida a Jasper, luego le ofreció a ella una deslumbrante sonrisa forzada.

"Mi querida", dijo James con una voz que estaba lejos de ser tibia. "Parece que mañana nos casaremos."

….

**Oh my god! Que atroz en que se metió Alice que se tiene que casar con James y no con Jasper.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó Alice, incapaz de comprender lo que James acababa de decir.

Con un poco de suerte, se había quedado sorda esta tarde y lo había escuchado mal.

Desafortunadamente, no tenía tanta suerte.

Aro sonrío. "Estamos muy orgullosos de usted, prima. Un campeón inglés, nada menos. Será una excelente alianza para nuestra familia. Usted ha decidido muy sabiamente la elección de su matrimonio."

Alice luchó desesperadamente por mantener la calma. Echó una rápida mirada a Jasper, que todavía estaba de pie como una estatua.

Nada en su rostro delataba sus pensamientos, solo el furioso tic en su mandíbula y el dolor en sus ojos.

"Majestad", dijo, asombrada de que su voz pareciera tan calma, ya que realmente lo que quería hacer, era salir gritando del salón.

"¿Podría yo hablar con usted en privado?"

Aro vaciló.

"¿Ahora, por favor?" Presionó.

Para su alivio, el rey estuvo de acuerdo. Les mostraron una pequeña antecámara junto al gran salón, donde podrían hablar sin ser oídos por casualidad.

Pese a su disgusto el Rey Carlisle se reunió con ellos.

Cuando James trató de acompañarlos, ella se plantó en la puerta y lo echó de la habitación.

Si solo pudiera hacer lo mismo con Carlisle.

No es que importara. Se negaría a casarse con James. Tal situación no sería justa para nadie ahora que ella sabía la verdad.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Aro, tan pronto como los tres estuvieron en la habitación.

Alice inspiró profundamente y soltó repentinamente. "No tengo ningún deseo de casarse con James de Volturi."

Los dos reyes intercambiaron miradas sobresaltadas.

"Isabella nos aseguró que usted amaba al conde", dijo Aro. "Que solo habías hablado de el por meses."

Ella se revolvió incómoda. "Me equivoqué." Dijo.

Se encogió un poco más cuando las palabras salieron de su boca pareciendo más como una pregunta que como una declaración de los hechos.

"¿Se equivocó?" repitió Carlisle . "Señora, ¿esta usted chiflada?"

Aro arqueó una regia ceja ante la dureza del viejo rey.

"Nuestra prima siempre ha tenido buen juicio. En donde quizá exista una falla sería con su campeón."

Carlisle se burló. "Nuestro campeón esta indiscutiblemente bien. Pruebe su espada usted mismo y verá que nadie puede igualar su destreza. "Le garantizo, la falla no es con James."

"Por favor, sus majestades", dijo, antes de que empezaran una guerra sobre el punto. "Suplico que no peleen. No hay nada malo con Lord James o conmigo misma, es solo que…. "

Usted quiere a otra persona." Fue Carlisle el que habló.

Alice apartó la mirada.

"¿Esto es verdad?" Demandó Aro .

Alice asintió.

Su primo suspiró cuando consideró eso. "¿Y quién es este hombre?"

Ella se ahogó con la respuesta, demasiado temerosa de que diciendo su nombre podría hacerle el daño.

Pero entonces no tuvo que decirlo. Carlisle lo hizo. "Jasper de Whitlock. Es por eso qué ustedes dos estaban juntos."

El silencio se mantuvo en la habitación lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Alice no tenía idea de qué podía decir. Estaba aterrorizada de hacer algo que pudiera causar dificultades a Jasper.

"Alice?" La voz de Aro sonó profunda y tranquila.

Ella se encontró con la mirada controlada de Aro.

"¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de este hombre?"

"Quiero a Jasper, Majestad."

La mirada del Rey se tornó dura. Especulativa. "Y otra vez te pregunto, ¿quién es este Jasper de Whitlock? ¿Es alguien de rango o privilegio?"

Carlisle agitó su cabeza. "Es un caballero andante que viaja con nuestros campeones ingleses. El no tiene ni título, ni ninguna perspectiva de tenerlo."

La mirada de Aro se aclaró cuando asintió, en agradecimiento por la honestidad de Carlisle.

Cuando volvió su mirada hacia Alice, su corazón se encogió de la tristeza por el pesar que vio en su cara.

No le ofrecería esperanza.

"Alice, sabes la riqueza que viene con tu mano. Eres la última de los hijos de tu padre. ¿Crees que podrías casarte con un caballero sin tierras?"

"Si usted me está pidiendo la respuesta de mi corazón, majestad, entonces la respuesta es sí. Si usted le pregunta a mi cabeza, entonces sé la verdad. Por favor no me torture con eso. Como siempre, yo haré lo que usted me ordene."

La mirada de su primo se ablandó un poco. "Hemos venido a verte casar con un campeón inglés."Miró hacia Carlisle. "Usted ha venido a presenciar una función de armas mañana, ¿no?"

"Si."

"Entonces el ganador tomará la mano de mi prima."

Alice se impactó con las inesperadas palabras de Aro.

"¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo?"

La familiar determinación de fuego regresó a los ojos de Aro. "Tu Jasper tiene solamente una oportunidad de ganarlo, Alice."

Reza por el esta noche.

Reza por que el sea tan hábil con su espada como lo fue para ganar tu corazón."

Rebosante de alegría por sus palabras, Alice se lanzó en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte. Era una falta de etiqueta, pero ella sabia que a su primo no le molestaría.

"¡Gracias!" Besó su mejilla.

Aro le acarició la espalda y luego la soltó.

Con una reverencia a ambos reyes, Alice tomó la salida y se precipitó encontrar a Jasper, que estaba en una esquina con Edward y James.

Ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente feliz.

Todavía rebosante de alegría por su emoción, tuvo que forzarse por no abrazar a Jasper.

"¡No todo esta perdido!". Anunció al hosco grupo.

"¿Como es eso?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Aro nos ha concedido un indulto", respondió. "Si mañana ganas el espectáculo de armas, el permitirá que nosotros nos casemos."

Jasper arqueó una ceja incrédulo. "¿Si gano?"

"Si."

Su entusiasmo disminuyó al percatarse de la mirada pasmada de Jasper.

James y Edward se echaron a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Exigió saber.

"Usted nunca ha visto James pelear, ¿o sí? "Preguntó Edward"-

Alice frunció el ceño ante eso.

"Si, lo he visto."

"Entonces, ¿usted no ha notaba el hecho de que nadie me vence?" Preguntó James. "Muchísimo menos, Jasper."

"Disculpa", gruñó Jasper. "Ocurre que soy el segundo solamente después de ti, Edward y Peter."

"Eso te haría quedar cuarto lugar entonces, ¿no?" Preguntó Edward.

Jasper le lanzó una salvaje mirada furiosa. "Debí haber dejado que Swans te envenenara."

"No importa quién sea el mejor", arguyó Alice. "Jasper ganará mañana."

James se burló. "Dudo eso muy seriamente."

Alice levantó su barbilla y le contestó seriamente al apuesto conde. "No lo dude. Porque si usted gana, señor, y usted yo seremos forzados a casarnos, puede estar seguro que lamentará esa victoria por el resto de sus días."

James se puso tenso al escuchar sus palabras. "No me amenace, mi señora. No reacciono amablemente a las amenazas.

Y no perderé frente a Jasper o ante cualquier otro hombre. Yo nunca en mi vida he sido derrotado, y ese es mi estandarte, pelearé hasta la muerte para proteger mi título. Nadie alguna vez podrá vencerme."

Antes de que Alice pudiera contradecirlo, James giró sobre sus talones furiosamente y los dejó.

"¿Cómo se atreve?"!" Alice fue tras él, pero Jasper la detuvo.

"No se lo tomes en cuenta, amor. James tiene buenas razones para sus palabras."

"Puedo entender eso, pero no lo dejaré ganar mañana." Fijó la vista en los negros ojos de Edward. "¿Puede usted ayudar a Jasper para que entrene?"

Edward agitó su cabeza. "Tenemos solamente una noche."

"Lo se, pero seguramente….."

"No ocurrirá, Alice", Jasper dijo. "Pelearé con cada onza de fuerza que hay en mi cuerpo por tí, no existe ningún error sobre eso.

Pero no soy el campeón que es James. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones sobre eso."

Quizás, pero ella sabía en su corazón que resultaría. Tendría que hacer que resultara.

"Pienso que te sorprenderás de lo que puedes hacer."

Alice y Jasper hablaron poco el resto de la noche.

Después de la cena, Isabella llevó a Alice arriba a su habitación mientras Jasper fue a buscar a James, que no se había presentado a comer.

Jasper encontró a su viejo amigo sentado en el parapeto con una jarra de cerveza acunada entre sus brazos, como si fuera un bebé.

Jasper retuvo el aliento asqueado ante la vista de su amigo bebiendo. "¿Qué es lo que Edward y tu encuentran al hacer esto?"

James no respondió cuando terminó su cerveza. '"¿Por qué estás aquí, Jasper?"

"Quería hablarte sobre mañana."

James no se volteó para mirarlo. En vez de eso, continuó mirando fijamente hacia el patio interno del castillo. "No voy a dejarme ganar el combate."

"Lo sé."

Jasper nunca pediría tal cosa a un hombre que había pasado su vida entera huyendo de su pasado. Huyendo del pequeño niño que había sido alguna vez. No estaba en James perder, y nunca pediría a su amigo tal sacrificio.

"Yo nunca te pediría que arriesgaras tu carrera."

"Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Quería asegurarme de que todavía fuéramos amigos."

"Amigos..." James se río, y Jasper se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba borracho.

Sumamente borracho, juzgando por la manera en que James se tambaleó cuando tiró la jarra a un lado y se agachó para recoger la segunda jarra que estaba abajo al lado de su pie.

James se enderezó y volvió a mirar hacia fuera del torreón. "Me has comprometido con una mujer a quien no conozco y ahora me dicen que tengo para luchar para casarme con ella por la mañana, aunque no quiero a ninguna esposa, especialmente no a una que esta enamorada de alguien mas. Si no fuéramos amigos, estarías muerto ahora, Jasper."

"Realmente nunca quise que esto ocurriera."

James alzo la vista ante esta afirmación, con ojos atormentados. "Como yo nunca quise capturarlos a ti y a Edward."

El dolor se extendió por Jasper ante el recuerdo. James apenas había ganado sus estímulos cuando ellos siguieron al padre de Jasper hacia la Tierra santa. Todavía un terrateniente, Jasper había pensado que era una gran aventura, hasta que ellos se habían reunido con la pequeña banda de cruzados.

El padre de Jasper se había burlado de ellos, pero James había sido joven y se había empeñado en demostrarse a si mismo.

James había querido que lo acompañara a las cruzadas con el propósito de poder ganar fama y gloria.

Jasper había escogido la amistad e ido con James, nunca se hubiera imaginado qué resultaría de su decisión. Tres años de sus

vidas habían sido sacrificados en ese fatídico día. Tres años de vida entre la suciedad y la miseria. De luchar contra ratas y serpientes por cada pizca de alimento.

La carne de Jasper todavía soportaba las cicatrices de ese tiempo, pero a diferencia de James, había decidido enterrar las cicatrices en su interior. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar cada día de degradación y horror que habían experimentado.

"Nunca te lo reproché."

"Y nunca he comprendido por qué no lo hiciste."

"Somos hermanos, James." Justo como era hermano de Edward y Peter. Habían tenido que unirse para poder sobrevivir.

Sus tragedias compartidas los habían unido.

James inspiró profundamente. "¿De verdad la amas?"

"Si."

"Entonces ¿Cómo puedes estar de pie aquí tan tranquilo cuando sabes que el día de mañana ella me pertenecerá?"

"Porque nunca me ha pertenecido realmente." La verdad lo hería profundamente, pero tanto él como James lo sabían.

"Soy realmente un espectro."Se río de la ironía de eso. "Ella no se dio cuenta de mi existencia me hasta que era demasiado tarde para hacer algo."Con el corazón rompiéndose en pedazos, se forzó a añadir, " Sé que la honrarás."

"¿Y si ella muere debido a la maldición de mi familia?"

Jasper cerró los ojos ante la loca pregunta. "Tu no estás maldito, James."

"Si, pero lo estoy. ¿Por qué más sería forzado a unirme con la mujer de mi mejor amigo?" James puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

"¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo de todos modos? Deberías de estar con ella esta noche. Dios sabe que ustedes dos nunca podrían tener otra oportunidad."

Jasper frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. "Estas siendo excepcionalmente comprensivo sobre todo esto."

"Estoy excepcionalmente borracho, Jasper. Planeo beber tanto, que esta noche no será nada más que una mancha imborrable.

Cuando amanezca, tu y yo tendremos que pelear."James lo miró. "No quiero luchar contigo, Jasper, Tu eres una de las pocas personas que a quienes considero familia, y familiares son algo que tengo muy poco. Vete ahora. Quiero estar solo en mi miseria."

Jasper asintió. Comprendía esa opinión bien, aunque esta noche, por primera vez, deseaba no estar solo.

Quería a Alice.

Y con todo no se atrevía a buscarla.

Si lo hiciera, pasaría esta noche con ella, y no podía hacer eso a James.

Apreciaba la confianza que tenía Alice de sus habilidades, pero el sabía los límites de su destreza. Nunca podía derrotar a James.

Condenaba al destino por eso.

Apretando sus dientes, dejó James con su cerveza y fué a buscar a otro lado la soledad, en su carpa.

Era una noche calma y silenciosa. La mayoría de los caballeros estaban todavía en el salón, jactándose de lo que iban hacer en la mañana.

Semanas antes, Jasper habría estado en camino a su carpa pensando en escribir a Alice, decirle todo lo que había pasado en su día y especulando respecto a qué podría pasar mañana.

Pero no podía pensar ya ni siquiera en eso. Sus días de escribirse cartas habían terminado. Sería impropio de su parte continuar escribiéndose con la condesa de Volturi mientras ella estaba con su marido.

El dolor ante esa idea era casi suficiente para hacerle doblar sus rodillas.

Abatido, Jasper entró en su carpa y se movió despojándose de las vestiduras. Apenas se había quitado su túnica y las medias cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de la cortina que separaba su área de aseo de la cama.

Receloso de un intruso, rápidamente tomó su espada.

Con la espada en la mano, jaló la cortina, al hacerlo se quedó paralizado.

Ahí en su cama estaba la única mujer por la que vendería su alma para poder poseerla .

Alice.

Su pelo grueso y ondulado estaba alrededor de su cara. Llevaba un vestido blanco tan diáfano que era transparente, fácilmente podía ver las puntas brillantes rosadas de sus pechos.

Nunca había visto nada más hermoso que la visión de ella esperándolo.

"No deberías de estar aquí", dijo, bajando su espada.

"Éste es el lugar donde pertenezco. No quiero estar sin ti Jasper."

El se sintió humilde antes sus palabras. Ella deseaba tanto estar con él esa noche cuando el la necesitaba tan desesperadamente que no le importaba correr riesgos.

Debía acompañarla de regreso. Era lo único noble que el podía hacer.

Pero habiendo entregado su vida a otros, el deseaba ser egoísta esta noche.

Por una vez, quería algo para sí mismo.

La quería a ella.

Dejó caer su espada y se abrió paso hacia la cama donde estaba tendida esperándolo. Cuánto deseaba poder tenerla junto a él así siempre.

Alice contuvo la respiración, esperando que Jasper la rechazara. Tenía una mirada que la advirtió que dudaba entre quedarse con ella o enviarla de regreso.

Pero ella no tenía ninguna duda. Quería quedarse con él y estar con él.

Tembló cuando se acercó hacia ella y jaló las colchas.

"No sé lo que te trajo aquí esta noche, mi señora. Solamente me alegro de que vinieras."

Alice le sonrío. "Vendría por tí, mi caballero siempre. Donde fuera que estuvieras."

El la tomó entre sus brazos. Alice suspiró ante la sensación de su piel bajo sus manos. Era acero caliente en sus manos. Adoraba la manera en que sus músculos ondulaban bajo sus dedos. La contemplaba como si ella fuera un bocado suculento que el quisiera devorar.

Su guardapelo se movió para acomodarse entre sus pechos. El fuego la atravesó cuando le dio la bienvenida.

'"No me dejes, Jasper", susurró. "Por favor gana para mí mañana."

"Haré todo lo que este en mi poder para ganar."

Separó sus piernas con sus rodillas. Alice gimió ante el tacto de su cuerpo firme contra el suyo. Sintió sus labios recorrer todo su cuerpo.

La besó ardiente y apasionadamente. Ella lo sostuvo contra sí. Su cuerpo vibraba, queriéndolo dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Abrió aún más su túnica y deslizo su mano sobre uno de sus senos, el cual estaba duro y enhiesto por sus caricias.

Con un gruñido, dejó sus labios y bajó su cabeza para llevar un inflamado pezón a su boca. Ella se estremeció y suspiró ante su toque mientras le sujetaba su cabeza contra ella.

No podía imaginar algo más agradable que Jasper tocándola.

Se tomó un tiempo probándola, embromándola, antes de bajar lentamente por su cuerpo.

Alice no tenía idea de lo qué planeaba. Levantó el dobladillo de su vestido, exponiendo su mitad inferior a su mirada hambrienta.

Ella tembló ante la mirada de él observando su lugar mas privado. El empujo aún más para separar sus piernas, y tocó su hendidura mojada ligeramente con el dedo.

Justo cuando pensaba que el placer no podía ponerse mejor, bajó su cabeza y la tomo con su boca.

Alice lanzó un grito de sorpresa extasiada. Nunca había imaginado que un hombre pudiera hacerle esto. El era implacable probándola, saboreándola, haciéndola sentir mil sensaciones diferentes en todo su cuerpo.

En unos instantes ella sintió el orgasmo, como si se rompiera en mil pedazos y ascendiera al cielo. Ella esperaba que el se uniera a ella entonces, y se introdujera dentro de ella.

.

En vez de eso, él se retiró y bajó el vestido para cubrirla. Se acostó junto a ella, la atrajó hacia si y acunó su cabeza contra su pecho desnudo.

"Tu no obtuviste placer." Comentó ella.

"Si mi amor, lo obtuve. Tu placer era el mío esta noche."

"No comprendo."

"No puedo tomarte otra vez, Alice, sabiendo que a lo mejor mañana pertenecerás a otra persona. No puedo entregarte a James sabiendo que a lo mejor llevas a mi hijo. No sería justo con ninguno de nosotros."

"¿Y si ya estoy llevando a tu hijo?"

"No puedo reparar eso, solo puedo asegurarme que no tomo a la mujer que podría ser la esposa de mi amigo a partir de este momento."

Alice se tragó las lágrimas que anhelaba llorar. Esto era tan injusto. Estaba consiguiendo la única cosa que había querido realmente, casarse con James. Solamente que no era a él a quién necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Jasper.

Estaba tendida en silencio, escuchando latir el corazón de Jasper bajo su mejilla.

Suspiró. "¿Recuerdas lo que me escribiste en las navidades pasadas cuando estabas en Flandes?"

"¿Que odio el pato?"

Se río. "Si, también dijiste eso. Pero estaba pensando que también me dijiste que desearías poder tener una navidad en familia como el duque de Borgoña. Me escribiste de cómo habían estado alrededor de él sus hermanos su hermana y sus niños. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?"

"Si. Los hombres alguna vez tratan de obtener para sí lo que saben que nunca podrán tener."

"Ese día podría llegar -"

No, dijo interrumpiéndola. "Incluso si yo consiguiera tierras, no hay ninguna otra a quien yo querría tener, Alice. Eres la única mujer que alguna vez buscaría."

"Cambiarias de opinión Jasper, si te fueran concedidas tierras."

"Nada cambiaría. He conocido a muchas mujeres en mi vida, de muchos lugares, conozco a mi corazón. En todos mis viajes nunca ha habido otra mujer que me hiciera sentir como contigo siento. Tú eres mi amiga y confidente. He confiado en ti de maneras en las que nunca habría confiado en alguien más. No está en mí ser tan abierto con las personas, y con todo te he dicho cada idea y cada sueño que alguna vez he tenido."

Su corazón se entibió dulcemente ante sus palabras.

Enredó su pelo en su mano y lo levantó a su cara. Cerrando sus ojos, inhaló su aroma.

Estaba impresionada con sus palabras. "No puedo perderte, Jasper."

Su mandíbula se endureció. "Hacemos lo que debemos."

"Pero ….."

"No, Alice. No importa lo que nosotros queremos, el amanecer vendrá y mañana estaremos separados."

"Pero si nosotros…"

"No hay ningún pero. No te veré alejarte de la familia que te quiere y hacerlos morir de la preocupación.

James es un buen hombre. Te cuidará."

"¿Pero, me querrá?"

Sus cristalinos ojos azules estaban nublados, torturados. "No. El nunca se permitirá a si mismo querer a una mujer."

"Y yo nunca lo querré. ¿Dime a mí dónde encontraremos felicidad ante eso James o yo?"

"Tu la encontrarás. De algún modo, lo harás"

Alice quería gritar de frustración. Cómo quería estrangular a la bestia terca. ¿Por qué los hombres algunas veces eran tan ciegos?

La besó sobre la frente y tomó la cara entre sus manos. "Duerme, Alice. Necesito reponer fuerzas si voy a pelear."

Ella asintió, aunque lo que quería era discutir más. Ella sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que cuando un hombre tenía algo fijo en su mente, era imposible cambiarlo.

Pero cuando estaba tendida acomodada entre sus brazos, rezó por un milagro. Uno en el que ella se casaría con el campeón de su corazón y no con el campeón de Inglaterra.

…**.**

**Por favor!, ojala que gane Jasper, que pasara en el campeonato?**

**Espero por sus comentarios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

El amanecer encontró a Jasper despierto sintiendo a Alice presionada a su lado. Su cuerpo tibio y sedoso dijo en voz alta su nombre, mientras que su agradable y dulce aroma se aferró a él, impregnando sus sentidos.  
Estaba tendido en silencio tan sólo escuchándola respirar, sintiendo su piel contra la suya.  
Parecía increíble el cómo hacía algunos meses no había querido nada mas que pasar el resto de su vida ayudando a la fraternidad. Había estado contento con su título de segundo hijo y de caballero sin tierras. Nada lo había poseído y él no había poseído nada.  
Su vida le había parecido buena, deseable, uniforme.  
Alice había cambiado eso.  
Ahora solamente quería estar con ella. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba ser un esposo y un padre.  
Quería ser todo para ella. Verle crecer su vientre maduro con su semilla y abrazar a su propio hijo o hija en sus brazos.  
Quería envejecer junto con ella.  
En última instancia, ni siquiera le sería permitido formar parte de su vida en absoluto. Después de este día, sería forzado a entregársela a James y alejarse.  
Iba a ser lo más difícil que alguna vez había tenido que hacer en su vida.  
Su corazón, pesado, le forzó a que se alejara de su lado y se empezara a vestir. Habría que hacer muchos preparativos para los eventos del día.  
Una vez que estuvo listo para partir, regresó a la cama y robó un beso silencioso a Alice.  
Ella no se movió.  
Siguiendo sus labios con su dedo, sonrío tristemente. "Duerme bien, mi amor. Espero que tengas paz en tus sueños." Porque para mi nunca habrá paz en mi corazón. No mientras fueran forzados a llevar vidas separadas.  
Y con eso, la dejó y se abrió paso a la lista, donde los caballeros estaban empezando a reunirse

James estaba en la lista con su asistente, Raven. El muchacho ajustaba la armadura de James para permitirle mas libertad de movimiento durante los combates próximos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Jasper .  
Los ojos de James estaban hinchados y rojos. Se sobresaltó con el saludo. "No hables tan alto."  
Jasper agitó su cabeza. "Teniendo en cuenta tu estado, quizá tenga una posibilidad después de todo."  
Pero incluso él sabía que eso no era posible. Había visto a James recuperarse de cosas peores que esta y todavía lucharía de la misma manera que un león entre ratones.

James lanzó un gruñido por toda respuesta.

Jasper ocupó toda la mañana en entrenar y descansar para lo que vendría esta tarde. Pero era difícil concentrarse en eso mientras sus pensamientos regresaban continuamente como empujados por el viento hacia la mujer a quien había dejado en su carpa.  
"Dios", susurró, mirando el cielo azul claro encima de su cabeza, "Concédeme la fuerza para ganar este combate o ser un hombre capaz de alejarme de ellos y dejarlos en paz."

Alice despertó al silencio de una carpa vacía. No había ningún vestigio de Jasper. Nada más que el tibio aroma varonil sobre su piel.  
Hasta que su mirada cayó sobre la almohada junto a ella, donde él había dejado una nota.  
Incorporándose rápidamente tomó la hoja mientras su cabello se enredaba en su espalda. Rompió el sello para encontrarse con la fluida poesía masculina que había llegado a significarle un mundo.

"Valor, mi amor. Necesito que tengas el mismo fuego que te condujo de Escocia a Normandía el primer día que nos conocimos. Cualquiera que sea el resultado el día de hoy quiero que sepas que te querré siempre. Que te llevas mi alma, mi ser y que te llevo a ti en mi corazón".  
Se fuerte para mí, Alice.

Por Siempre, tu Caballero:  
J  
PD: J., no significa James.

Ella rio de eso, aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
Parpadeó para eliminarlas, se levantó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y se abrió paso al castillo antes de que fuera declarada desaparecida.  
Pero no se quedó allí mucho tiempo, despues de eso fué hacia donde los hombres estaban entrenando.  
Como de costumbre, ninguno de ellos le prestó atención. Era hasta que un hombre sabía de sus títulos y posición que algunas cabezas giraban.  
Menos Jasper.  
A él le gustaba su persona, no sus derechos de nacimiento.  
Lo encontró con su caballo, verificando sus zapatos y aparejos.  
Se enderezó tan pronto como su sombra tropezó con él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.  
"Alice. No esperaba verte aquí."  
"Lo sé." Le pasó un pequeño paquete a sus manos. "Pero quise traerte esto."  
Lo abrió para encontrar la cinta roja que siempre llevaba en su cabello. La que su padre le había dado como un regalo unos días antes de haber muerto.  
Hoy era el primer día en muchos años en que no lo había necesitado.  
"Debido a que perdiste mi última cinta, quiero que lleves esta, mi señor."  
El le sonrió. "Siempre."  
Besó sus labios ligeramente, luego le sostuvo su brazo con el propósito de poder amarrar la cinta alrededor de sus bíceps.  
Su corazón se sentía débil y lleno de dolor ante la idea de que podría perderlo el día de hoy..  
En silencio, le pidió a Dios misericordia y fuerza.  
Tan pronto como la cinta estuvo en su lugar, se movió hacia atrás. "Buena suerte mi señor."  
El pareció que le iba a decir algo, pero los heraldos llamaron a los caballeros para que avanzaran a prepararse para la marcha que los llevaría al espectáculo.  
Jasper besó su mano, y montó a su caballo. Le miró fijamente desde su silla de montar.  
La suave brisa agitaba sus cabellos, y sus ojos ardían con pasión encendida y una promesa.  
Nunca había visto a un hombre más impresionante.  
"La fuerza de Dios este contigo." Le dijo.  
Jasper asintió, luego le dio la vuelta al caballo y se reunió con los demas participantes.  
Alice no podía moverse cuando lo observó salir. Se sentía como dentro de una pesadilla olvidada.  
"Alice?"  
Ella dio vuelta para encontrarse a Isabella detrás de ella.  
"No te preocupes pequeña prima",dijo Bella , tomando su brazo. "Jasper no dejará que otro hombre gane."  
"Ruego porque tengas razón."  
Bella la llevó hacia el área que había sido puesta para espectadores. Aro y Carlisle ya estaban sentados en la parte más alta, donde un toldo rayado los resguardaba del sol.  
Bella la llevó a un asiento detrás de los dos reyes, donde Edward, que estaba vestido todo de negro,las estaba esperando.  
"¿Usted no está participando?" le preguntó Alice a Edward.  
Agitó su cabeza. "Nunca juego a la guerra y no tengo ningún deseo de avergonzar a James ganando."  
Alice consideró su declaración jactanciosa. "Si esta seguro que puede ganar, entonces le ruego que entre a participar."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Si usted gana, no tendría que casarme con James."  
Aro se río de eso. "No lo dejaríamos salir de esto tan fácilmente, Alice."

Exasperada por el tono sincero de su primo, Alice se sentó silenciosamente y esperó a que el evento iniciara.  
El día transcurrió despacio y caballero contra caballero luchaban y se derrotaban entre si.  
Jasper peleaba como si su vida dependiera del resultado; y efectivamente así era.  
Si perdía ese día, lo mataría ella misma.  
Estaba acercándose el anochecer cuando solo quedaron dos luchadores en el combate final.  
James y Jasper.  
Alice contuvo la respiración con la expectativa cuando los dos caballeros se enfrentaron.  
Jasper estaba exhausto. Su cuerpo entero le dolía resultado de todas las luchas del día. El último hombre hacia el que quería mirar era James. Habiendose entrenado en luchas por años con el hombre en la práctica, sabía que James era un experimentado caballero.  
sabía los defectos de James, justo como James sabía los suyos.  
Ni una vez en todos estos años se habían enfrentado cara a cara en serio.  
Eso estaba a punto de cambiar.  
Estaban en guerra ahora, James para proteger su honor y reputación y Jasper para ganar a su dama.  
Jasper tomó las riendas de su caballo y echó un ojo a James. No perdería este día. De ninguna manera se permitiría ceder esta victoria a James. De cualquier forma, ganaría este combate.  
El conde de Volturi estaba a punto de experimentar su primera derrota.  
El heraldo bajó la bandera.  
Jasper espoleó a su caballo hacia adelante.

Se dirigió a James a toda velocidad, con su lanza sujeta al brazo. El monótono sonido de las pezuñas de los caballos retumbó en su oído conjuntamente con el rápido latido de su corazón. El sudor goteó en la parte posterior de su cuello.  
James estaba más cerca.  
Jasper se puso tenso, listo para los golpes.  
Uno...  
Dos...  
Hizo el contacto con James al mismo tiempo que la lanza de James chocó contra el centro de su pecho. Jasper gruñó ferozmente de dolor  
La fuerza del golpe estuvo a punto de derribar su cuerpo, pero Jasper se sujetó a la silla de montar.  
Por todos los ángeles en cielo, no sería vencido. No hoy y no por James.  
Luchando por respirar, Jasper tiró su lanza rota a su escudero y recibió una nueva. Hizo girar su caballo y regresó hacia la lista.  
James inclinó su cabeza en un saludo respetuoso. Jasper devolvió el ademán mientras esperaban la señal de empezar nuevamente.

Echó un vistazo hacia el sitio donde Alice se sentaba. No podía ver nada más que el color de su traje, pero juraba que podía sentir sus ojos sobre él. Escuchando su voz exhortándolo a la victoria.  
No la decepcionaría.  
La bandera ondeaba afuera.  
Para ti, mi amor, para ti...  
"Ya!" Jasper incitó a su caballo hacia adelante.  
Pero tan pronto como el hizo avanzar su montura, Jasper lo sintió. Un leve deslizamiento de su silla de montar. Fué pequeño al principio, pero con el retumbar de los cascos de su caballo, se hizo más pronunciado.  
Jasper maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo de virar lejos de James y del golpe venidero.  
Haciendo rechinar sus dientes, quiso resistirse a la embestida de James, pero su silla de montar débil sin cincho no resistió, y la fuerza de la lanza de James lo empujó.  
El cincho de la silla se rompió, enviándolo hacia el suelo.  
En ese momento, Jasper sintió el peso de su derrota.  
¡Malditos fueran todos!  
Chocó contra el suelo tan duro que sus dientes sonaron, sus huesos crujieron.  
Durante todo un minuto, no pudo respirar en absoluto cuando la multitud rugió con emoción ante la victoria de James.  
Jasper estaba tendido quieto, su corazón roto dando martillazos. Su silla de montar estaba tirada lejos de el, una visión de su mala suerte.  
¡No! ¿Cómo podía perder ante esa emboscada del destino?  
Quería gritar ante esta injusticia.

"Jasper?"  
Apenas reconoció la voz de James.  
"Jasper, ¿estas bien?"

El gruño cuando sintió a James tratar de ayudarlo. "Dejame, se soltó de un tirón, y miró furioso a su amigo.

Jasper ansiaba maldecirlo por lo que había ocurrido, pero no sería tan infantil. Ni se expondría a tal deshonra. Las cosas habían ocurrido de esa manera.  
Estaba derrotado.

Los ojos de James ardían de culpa. "Lo siento, Jasper."  
En su corazón, sabía que James realmente lo sentía. Pero eso no cambiaba nada.  
Alice estaba perdida para él ahora. Para siempre.

"Demonios, James. Vete al infierno."

Los ojos de James se oscurecieron por la cólera. Un músculo brincó en su mandíbula.  
Jasper esperaba que él se retirara.  
No lo hizo.  
En cambio, James dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia hacia su caballo.  
Enojado y dañado física, mental y espiritualmente, Jasper se acomodó su armadura, se levantó y se puso en marcha para recuperar su escudo de el suelo donde lo había tirado. Pero cuando lo alcanzó, algo captó su atención.  
Si no lo supiera, juraría que era el sol que se reflejaba en una ballesta escondida sobre los parapetos.  
Había librado bastante guerras y batallas para conocer esas tácticas demasiado bien. Y cuando echó un vistazo a James, tuvo un horrible presentimiento.  
La flecha estaba dirigida a James.  
Si el moría, Alice sería suya.  
La idea se coló a través de su mente antes de que pudiera detenerla.  
No es que importara.

Nunca podía ser feliz con Alice sabiendo que había dejado a su amigo morir.  
Reaccionando por puro instinto, Jasper se lanzó hacia James.  
James maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Jasper iba a enfrentarlo. "Jasper, juro… -"  
Enmudeció cuando Jasper lo empujó. El peso del hombre lo hizo tambalear hacia atrás.  
Al principio pensó que Jasper lo estaba atacando hasta que se dio cuenta de quelas personas alrededor de él estaban gritando.  
Jasper estaba sangrando.  
James vió tres flechas de ballesta sobresalir de la espalda de Jasper.

¡"No!"

Rugió, poniendo a Jasper suavemente de lado en el suelo.  
"Jasper?"  
Jasper se estremeció del dolor sus heridas. Su frente estaba cubierta del sudor.  
Repentinamente Alice estaba allí, su cara pálida y sus mejillas mojadas con las lágrimas.

"Jasper?" Sollozó, acunando a su cabeza en su regazo.

Jasper tragó, y luego tosió sangre. El se agarró a la mano de Alice, resistiéndose a dejarla ir. Luchó por hablar ante el dolor que lo despedazaba.  
James bramó por un médico.  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Jasper sabía eso. Había sabido que de ninguna manera podría salvarse cuando había visto al asesino sobre las almenas.  
"No te atrevas a morir, Jasper", dijo Alice, sacudiéndolo. "No te atrevas..."  
No se molestó en discutir con ella. Esas cosas nunca estaban en manos de los hombres.

En vez de eso besó su mano e inhaló su dulce y femenino aroma.  
"Demonios, Jasper rugió James", . "No se suponía que hicieras esto otra vez. Me juraste que nunca te arriesgarías nuevamente por salvarme."  
Jasper tomó la mano de James y lo puso sobre Alice. "Cuídala por mí, James."  
Le acometió un fuerte dolor y luego dejo que la oscuridad lo envolviera.

…

**Me muero! A comentar.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos, etc.**

**Esperen el próximo capitulo, esta muy bueno.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Alice iba de un lado para otro fuera de la habitación donde Jasper estaba siendo atendido. El pasillo era gris y simple - un reflejo perfecto de su humor. James, Isabella y Edward, estaban con ella de la misma manera que Aro y Carlisle.

Había querido quedarse dentro de la habitación con Jasper mientras los médicos reales de Carlisle lo atendían, pero Aro había rehusado a permitirlo.

"Es una hazaña extraordinaria lo que hizo." dijo Aro para si mismo como meditando en voz alta.

"Es un hombre extraordinario, Majestad", Dijo Edward. "Nunca deja de proteger a aquellos a quienes quiere, y es leal en exceso."

Alice escuchó mientras James y Edward hablaban de la valentía de Jasper a los reyes. Edward decía de cómo Jasper, con gran peligro para si, fue a Escocia para asegurarse de que Edward no se enfrentara ante sus enemigos a solas.

James habló de la valentía de Jasper en Tierra santa y otra vez de su lealtad a su hermano Peter. Cómo Jasper había mantenido a salvo a la esposa de Peter, Charlotte, mientras ellos habían sido sitiados por agresores desconocidos.

No es que Alice tuviera que escuchar la prueba de su valor o coraje sabía demasiado bien qué noble y decente era Jasper .

Era por lo que lo había querido al principio.

La puerta se abrió.

Alice alzo la vista con esperanza y se precipitó hacia los médicos.

El mayor de los tres médicos se adelantó, pasando un burdo trapo de paño azul sobre sus manos.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Alice .

"No muy bien, mi señora. Hemos cauterizado las heridas, pero están muy profundas. No estamos seguros si perforaron o no órganos importantes. Si amanece vivo, y puede ponerse de pie podrá recuperarse. De otra manera..."

Su estómago se comprimió. "¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó.

El médico asintió.

Alice no esperó a los demás. Se precipitó en la habitación, viendo a Jasper inconsciente sobre la cama mientras los otros dos médicos  
guardaban sus medicinas e instrumentos.

Jasper estaba boca abajo sobre su estómago sentía como si una espada filosa estuviese sobre él. Su cara se veía pálida y blanca como un fantasma y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor.

Con el corazón en un puño, Alice se sentó al lado de él y acomodó su cabello mojado hacia atrás de su frente.

"Jasper", murmuró. "Por favor vuelve a mi."

Durante cuatro días Alice esperó entre el miedo y la incertidumbre a que Jasper despertara, pero nunca se movió.

En el quinto día, Aro rugió impaciente. "Escocia necesita a un rey sobre su trono, Alice. No me puedo sentar a esperar a que  
él despierte."

Alice quería gritar, y negarlo.

Pero ella tenía honor y el honor le exigía obedecer el pedido de su primo, porque sus pedidos no eran una exigencia cualquiera.

Eran demandas reales.

El hermano de Jasper, Peter, que había llegado a ver a Jasper, estaba en el lado opuesto de la cama.

Sus apuestos rasgos estaban serios cuando miró del rey hacia ella. "Velaré por él para usted, Alice. Créame."

"Vamos, Alice", dijo Aro . "Déjanos hacer esta boda, así nosotros podremos ir a casa."

Con el corazón destrozado, ella asintió.

Jasper despertó con un persistente latido en su cabeza. Escuchaba voces susurrando y luego el sonido una de puerta que se cerraba.

Sintió calor de repente. Las colchas sobre él parecían sofocarle, era insoportable.

Trató de hacerlas a un lado solo para encontrar que eran demasiado pesadas y sus piernas demasiado débiles. ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera?

Estaba más débil que un cachorro recién nacido, y su cuerpo dolía como si lo hubieran partido en dos.

Fue hasta que se concentró en la visión de su hermano que recordó qué había ocurrido.

"James?

Preguntó" Jasper, esperando que su amigo no hubiera sido herido también.

Peter se movió a su lado y lo sujetó contra la cama. "Shh, recuéstese."

Jasper lo hizo, aunque estaba ansioso por saber qué había ocurrido después de que se había desmayado. Fijó la mirada en su hermano y al mismo tiempo notó que algunas hebras de gris estaban empezando a aparecer en el pelo de color de ébano de Peter.

"¿Dónde esta James?" Preguntó.

"Se marcho hace unos segundos."

Sus palabras hicieron latir la cabeza de Jasper aún más. "¿Se marchó?" murmuró.

Peter asintió.

Jasper cerró sus ojos cuando la desesperación lo rebasó. Eso querría decir que Alice se había marchado, también.

Por lo menos James vive...

.

Si, su amigo estaba vivo, gracias a él, y casado con la mujer a quien el amaba, también gracias a él.

En ese momento, se odiaba.

"¿No deseas saber cuánto tiempo has estado en cama?"

Jasper agitó su cabeza. Nada podía preocuparle menos.

Lo único a que le importaba en ese momento era el hecho de que Alice no estaba aquí con él ahora.

"¿Te gustaría hablar sobre la boda de Alice?"

Jasper le miró furiosamente. "Lo haces y juro, hermano que lesiones o no, te atravesaré con mi espada."

Peter arqueó ambas cejas ante el rencor de Jasper. "Bien entonces disculpame por intentarlo."

Peter se alejó del lecho, y regresó con una taza.

Jasper rehusó tomarla.

"Tienes que beber algo. Has sido…. -"

"No necesito eso."

Lo que necesitaba era ver a la esposa de James.

La esposa de James.

Las palabras se abrieron camino hacia él.

Jasper se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la pared y dejó que el dolor de su pérdida se filtrara a través de él.

¿Por qué no podía acabar todo esto y morir? Seguramente ningún hombre podía vivir con el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Detrás de él, escuchó a Peter poner la copa sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, cruzar la habitación y luego…..

La puerta se abrió, pero Jasper no se molestó en mirar. Se dio cuenta que Peter estaba marchándose.

Bien. Quería estar solo.

"Está despierto", escuchó a Peter decir a alguien en el exterior del pasillo. "Pero una palabra de consejo, mi señora. Su marido está de un humor horrible."

Jasper frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

Dio la vuelta para ver...

No, no podía ser.

Parpadeó cuando vio Alice aparecer cerca de la cama.

Peter lo fulminó con la mirada. "Se amable con ella hermano."

Jasper todavía no podía respirar. No podía quitar sus ojos de la visión que era Alice.

Su pálido rostro estaba brillante y feliz. Sus ojos brillantes. Llevaba puesto un traje rojo subido que combinaba perfectamente con la cinta de cabello que ella le había dado.

"Estas despierto", explotó ella, con la voz entrecortada por la felicidad.

Se lanzó sobre él, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos cuando lo apretó. "¡Agradezco al Señor y todos sus santos por su piedad!"

Jasper estaba mudo de asombro. Miró Peter para pedirle una explicación, pero su hermano simplemente estaba de pie a un lado con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, mirandolos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó a Alice.

"¿Dónde más debiera de estar?" Dijo, retirándose para mirarlo fijamente.

"Con tu esposo."

Ella rió de eso. "Estoy con mi esposo."

Estaba tan perplejo como antes. "Peter dijo que James había partido."

"Si. Lo hizo."

"¿Entonces, ¿por qué estas todavía aquí?"

Ahora fue Peter quien se río esta vez. "Tenga piedad sobre el pobre hombre, Alice, y dígale sobre su boda.

El no quiso escuchar los detalles de mí."

Esto es tan raro...

"¿Qué detalles?" Preguntó Jasper.

Alice se recostó y llevó su mano a la suya.

"Aro dio su autorización y me casé por poderes."

Jasper parpadeó, parpadeó nuevamente.

¿Escuchaste? Dijo Alice.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo Jasper

Los ojos de Alice lo miraron cálidos, acogedores. "Después de que te hirieron, te trajeron aquí, esperamos casi una semana, pero Aro tuvo que irse a casa.

Antes de irse el dejo los papeles en orden para nuestro matrimonio, ya que eso era obligatorio y debido a que tu no estabas todavía despierto, permitió que James estuviera de pie para poder ser tu representante."

El cambio completo del rey no tuvo sentido. "¿Pero por qué? No comprendo qué le hizo cambiar de opinión. Perdí en el torneo."

"Si, pero no completamente. Incluso James señaló que ganó sólo porque tu silla de montar se deslizó de tu montura. No que eso importara para el resultado final. Aro cambió de idea porque pensó que un hombre tan leal a sus amigos, uno que sacrificaría su propia felicidad para ver a James seguro, era digno de casarse conmigo. Además, a decir verdad, debido a que Aro sacó cuentas tu nunca tratarías de derrocarlo."

"Pero no tengo títulos."

Peter resopló. "Tu eres ahora, Lord Jasper de Anwyk. El Rey Carlisle tiene una baronía pequeña para ti, tienes que jurar lealtad sobre ella.  
Parece que le gusta bastante la idea de tener un barón inglés, casado con una princesa escocesa."

Jasper los miró a los dos, girando la cabeza de uno a otro, sin estar seguro todavía de si no había perdido la cabeza en la lista. "¿Ustedes no estás bromeando?"

Peter agitó su cabeza.

"No, lo quiera Dios", Dijo Alice con una brillante sonrisa.

Repentinamente su voz se volvió grave. "Por supuesto, tu puedes querer divorciarte de mí..."

"No", dijo el enfáticamente. "Nunca."

Ella sonrió nuevamente. "De alguna manera, sabía que no te molestaría."

**….**

**FALTA SOLO EPILOGO, QUE LINDO QUE PUDIERON QUEDARSE JUNTOS Y QUE JASPER SE MEJORO.**


	7. Epilogo

Kinley MacGregor

Jasper of Whitlock  
(The Wraith)

**Epílogo**

Jasper hizo una pausa fuera del pequeño torreón en Anwyk para observar su esposa dirigir a los criados que la estaban ayudando plantar rosales en su patio particular.

Para su disgusto, un velo azul claro cubría sus cabellos marrones. Cómo adoraba pasar sus manos por aquellas largas guedejas por la noche. Sepultaba su cara profundamente sumergiéndose en la fragancia de ella cada vez que hacían el amor.

Ella era más hermosa, más querido para él conforme pasaban los días.

Ella vio hacia arriba y lo observo admirarla.

La sonrisa que le dirigió hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

"saludos, mi señor." Dijo, " Te importaría ayudarnos?"

El dijo "No", cerrando la distancia entre ellos con el propósito de poder sostenerla en sus brazos. "adoro observarte, y acercó su boca a su oreja susurrándole, " Especialmente cuando te inclinas."

Ella gritó juguetonamente ante esta confesión. "Estas de buen humor este día."

"Mi señora, estoy en ese humor cada vez que te miro."

Ella se río de él, le dio un beso corto y casto y le dijo. "Se serio, bellaco. Tengo trabajo sobre el que tengo que preocuparme."

Jasper giró su cabeza con el propósito de poder observar al miembro más joven del equipo de trabajo. El jóven no había sido nada más que un niño cuando había sido encarcelado.

James se los había enviado con el propósito de que podían cuidarlo y ayudarlo a ajustarse a su libertad recién adquirida.

Bajo los cuidados y la generosidad de Alice, el niño había recorrido un largo camino en solamente algunas semanas.

"Haces un gran trabajo, mi señora", dijo seriamente. Por lo menos hasta que el diablillo en él prevaleció otra vez.

Levantó a Alice en sus brazos.

Ella gritó, protestando. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me parece que todavía tienes una promesa que cumplir."

"¿Y qué promesa es ésa?"

"Que me darías un hijo antes del próximo verano."

Luego la beso y la alejó de allí. La llevó hacia el castillo que ahora pertenecía a un hombre que antes no tenía ninguna posibilidad ser su dueño.

Bien, la tenía ahora, y pensó asegurarse de que pasaría el resto de su vida mostrándole a Alice lo maravillosa que era la vida en común.  
.

Jasper corrió a toda velocidad a su habitación de arriba. Cerró la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando vio una carta sobre su cama.

Poniendo a su esposa, en el piso, fue hacia la carta.

Alice vino para estar detrás de él cuando el vio su propio sello de barón. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó. No se habían escrito entre ellos desde antes de su matrimonio.

Se encogió de hombros y le dijo. "Léelo y veras."

Rompió el sello y lo abrió.

Mi campeón más querido:,

Ya que todas las buenas noticias parecen venir en forma escrita, pensé que de esta manera debo decirtelo. He mantenido mi promesa.

Por siempre tu dama,  
a

PD. La A es de Alice, en caso de que puedas confundirme con otra.

La mano de Jasper tembló cuando comprendió su significado.

Esperaba a su hijo.

Quería gritar de júbilo. Giró para encontrarse cara a cara con ella. "¿Estas segura?"

Alice asintió.

Riéndose en voz alta, la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo girar por toda la habitación, gracias" dijo, luego la acercó a su cuerpo para capturar sus labios.

Cada sueño que alguna vez había poseído se había hecho realidad, y todo se lo debía a una mujer...

Su Alice.

**FIN**

5

TRADUCIDO POR ERIKA PARA EL UNIVERSO EN GENERAL 


End file.
